Bad Luck has a Brightside
by NavyBlueWings
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is pumped for the dance that his school is holding. But when his best friend Sasuke Uchiha starts acting funny, Naruto isn't so sure about the dance anymore...and what does YSA mean? SasuNaru Lemon in later chaps! AU!R and R please thanx!
1. Bad Luck has a Brightside

Hello! It's me again! Yes, the one who seems to have too much time on her hands. Well this is a different one shot than the one I wrote previously, and I mean _really _different. It's an AU, and it's first person. I really still hope you like it, because I tried my hardest to keep it as close as I good under these differences, but if I did it bad then I'm sorry! So I hope you enjoy, and the rating is for the second part of this. –Blushes-

**Warning: ****If you do not like Sasunaru, then I suggest that you do not read this. If you do not enjoy reading lemons (which will be in the second or third part), then I would please ask you to not read this. Otherwise, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not like green eggs and ham, I do not lik—opps…wrong thing, haha. I do not own Naruto or other characters! Well cept Mr. Freaky,**

**Bad Luck has a Brightside **

"If you think that I'm going to wait for you one more minute, than you're sadly mistaken! I'll leave your sorry ass if you don't get down here!" It seemed the sudden threat affected the boy that I now screamed to. His sudden shout caused a visible flinch in my features. I tried my hardest not to sigh as I heard the tornado that was dubbed 'Kiba' running around the upstairs of the house. Once again, I knew that we were going to be late, not that he cared. Last year he got over twenty tardys on his record. Kiba was never a morning person.

I couldn't really talk when it came to days that I didn't have school or work. Sometimes one o'clock seemed too early to get up. But when it came to my academics, I knew that I had to be ready very early in order to get to school on time. Don't get me wrong, I hate school. If I didn't love both my parents and step-parents as much as I did, then I would currently be applying to become a ramen tester and become eternally happy for the rest of my life.

I guess I should explain that, huh? You see, the summer of my freshman year, my parents were killed by a drunk driver. I didn't really have any relatives that were willing to take me, since I came from a marriage that both sides of the family didn't agree with. So instead, my friend's parents, Kakashi and Iruka, decided to take me under their wing. After all, I practically lived there with Kiba, who was their adopted son. I was paying for my food so I wouldn't eat them out of house and home. They even had me give them a grocery list every week! So after some legal papers were signed and yada yada yada, I became a part of the most messed up family I had ever seen. And I loved it.

Their only condition was that I honored my parent's will. I thought it would have been simple, like make sure that I found love and happiness and that I stayed healthy…but no. Even in their will I had chores. I had to graduate, and then I had to go to college. There was also something about changing my underwear in there, but I'm pretty sure my dad did it in order to make sure that I didn't cry during the will reading. Even though I joke about it now, the pain still gets to me. But the last part of their will was that whenever I thought about them, to smile. And throughout the past four years, I beamed the goofiest looking grin I could in order to make their stay in heaven a little brighter.

The grin was currently MIA because of a certain brown-haired idiot.

"What is taking you so long, did you get hit by a bus?!" I screamed up at my brother, who now ran down the stairs with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and a hairbrush lodged in his hair. The scene itself made a wave of laughter take over, and only stopped when his foamy mouth seemed to scowl. I couldn't tell; the white bubbles frosted his mouth too much to actually see the formation of his lips.

"You look like a rabid dog!" I croaked out, continuing to laugh at the disgruntled boy.

"Gu kink gat's founy?" The distorted sentence only seemed to heighten my sense of humor as I tried to decipher the meaning.

"What did you just say?" I asked, watching him pull the toothbrush from his mouth.

"I said, do you think that's funny?" He replied, a slight attitude edging his sleepy voice.

"Oh, so that's how you speak foam! I thought for a minute you were just trying to learn Japanese or something." The death glare he sent me only made my smile widen. I had experienced worse than that measly look. After all, I knew an Uchiha member! That small attempt of a glare was like a poke compared to the death sentences I had been put through just with the glance of an eye.

"You can be real annoying at times, you know that?" Kiba slowly walked into the kitchen, throwing on his shoes as best as he could. I tried to sympathize with the dog-boy in front of me, but snapped out of the thought at the reminder that he had gotten over nine hours of sleep. I had managed to salvage four, and I was perfectly functioning.

"Yea well that's what a brother's for you know. You're in the same school as me, so it's my responsibility to make sure that you get to school on time. I'm sure that if you don't, you're going to meet some big consequences." Kiba rolled his eyes and grabbed his red backpack, slinging it onto his shoulder as if it weighed more than him.

"Because of you, I've only been late four times this year, and there is only a week of school left. What are they going to do if I miss one of the last days? Suspend me from the rest of the school year? I'm graduating!" I followed the stubborn boy out the door, locking it and shoving my keys into my coat pocket before walking over to my car. Its rust orange coating brought a smile to my lips as I jumped in, admiring the soft interior of the Jeep. It was one of my trademarks at the school. Everyone knew my car, or more importantly, who was driving it. Though it was not a cheap jeep, I still worked hard enough to pay for the car that I knew Kiba detested. What can I say; I like to do what feels right for me. If he didn't like it, he could put his tail between his legs and walk to school. The only money he had saved up was for all the debts he owed.

"So do you have all you're stuff for the last week of school?" God I sound like Iruka, and I'm only 18! This should be a crime or something. As if Kiba read my mind, he nodded his head and crossed his arms.

"Yes mom and I made sure to wash behind my ears extra hard." I hate it when my smart-assness rubs off on him; I start to see how annoying it can be. Still, I sent a grin his way as I started the car.

"Good, wouldn't want something living behind them, dog-breath." I watched him laugh and punch my arm. Shrugging, I started to drive towards the school. I felt a smile creep on my lips as the words 'Summer Vacation' slipped into my mind. It was my favorite time of the year, especially this one. My senior summer vacation. It sounded like some type of b-rated movie, but I still was happy. I shook the thought as I stopped at a red light, glancing at my brother. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much, maybe I'll go see what Hinata is up to." Hinata was a girl that lived down the street from us. She was the quietest girl I'd ever met, and my brother had the hots for her since she first moved here. It had been seven years, and he still hadn't asked her on a date. Instead, he called it 'hanging out with a friend'. "What are you doing?"

"What everyone else is doing, going to the dance and partying!"

"Ugh you're actually going to that stupid thing?"

"I bet you Hinata's going too," I said casually. I could feel Kiba's curious gaze glance over to me before he looked up at the cars that drove by.

"No, way, she's too shy to go there. Too many people around."

"Nah, you know how Neji is with her. He always drags her around with him, and I know for a fact that he's going. Maybe if you're lucky, he won't kill you if you ask her to dance," I replied humorously, slowly driving into the morning traffic in front of the school. Neji was a good friend of mine that absolutely hated Kiba after he 'accidentally' grabbed Hinata's chest in the pool a couple years back. Ever since then, Neji had been very watchful when his cousin was around Kiba.

"That was so not cool. Neji freaks the hell out of me," he said, visibly shaking. I couldn't help but laugh at the poor kid.

"You have to go to the dance tonight anyways; it's your last chance to dance with her!" Both me and Kiba had gracefully stepped up to become a senior and were leaving in a week. And for every senior, the tradition was to have a school dance in honor of our graduation. The only reason we had it was because our school was way too poor to afford to give us a real prom. So it was the big thing that girls bought dresses for, and guys groaned through the alterations of a tux. Still, it was almost murder to any senior that didn't go.

"Eh…I don't know…I mean they play really crappy music and it hurts my ears half the time."

"Kiba! Everyone BUT you is going to go, they do every year! Come on, just this one time? You'd get to see Hinata all pretty and hell, if you ran fast enough I'm sure you could lose Neji in the crowd! We're all going to look like a bunch of penguins with wigs on anyways. He'll never be able to spot you." I parked the car in the front of the parking lot(getting there early was the place to be) and slowly stepped out; locking the doors once Kiba shut his. I began to explain to Kiba why it was essential he go to the dance of the penguins as I turned away from my car…

…Only to smack right into a body of warm steel. I quickly dropped my stuff to the ground as I looked up at the person I attacked, beaming when I recognized the face. I tried not to snicker as I bent down to pick my stuff up, brushing off the boy's shirt when I came up in an obnoxiously sarcastic manner, as a wife would do for her _loving_ husband. Yup, that was me, Mrs. Jones at your service…

Throughout the entire exchange, I could feel black eyes glaring at me. Still I brushed it off as nothing, which I could tell made him angrier. Well this morning was turning out to be more fun than I expected. Deciding that I enjoyed the look of frustration on his face, I continued to push his buttons.

"Well I should have known only a teme like you would be standing in a parking lot alone! Were you waiting for my car? You're such a pal." When I glanced up at the slightly taller boy, an angry growl that danced around my best friend's lips. Yup, that's right. Meet Sasuke Uchiha, my long time rival and best friend. Course I'm sure he'd deny it if you ever asked. After all, why would he want to acknowledge the blonde dobe as his best friend? Ever since the day we met in the sandbox in elementary school, we were hooked on each other. And I don't mean literally, although there was the one time I lost the key to the handcuffs during my magic trick freshman year…. that story had a happy ending. For me anyways, because I got to embarrass the idiot by walking around with our hands practically holding onto each other. I wasn't afraid of what people thought, but Sasuke? I'm sure he glared at me for every second of the trip. I even had to sleep over his house because the locksmith was closed by the time the talent show was done. And would you believe I got first because the judges were all girls who found me and Sasuke's arguing too cute to ignore? So yea, I'd say that was a happy ending.

I hated him. The annoyingly way he walked, the freakish glares he gave me, and the way he spoke down to me drove me up a wall! He was the kid at school that could do no wrong. I think that's why we had always hated the fact we were friends. We were the most opposite people to ever walk the earth. He was tall, pale, black hair with matching onyx eyes. He was the class president, second in the class (Somehow that lazy assed Shikamaru beat him every time), and had the personality of a rattlesnake.

Me on the other hand…well I was the life of every party! Blonde hair, blue eyes, killer smile that could get me out of anything and a body that made girls faint! …Okay, so maybe that was also Sasuke's department, but I made those girls on the chess club drool. Or maybe it was their retainers. Anyways! I was captain of my baseball team, and I also played the guitar. I was defiantly the cooler one, but all the girls fanned over him. Stupid Sasuke.

"Dobe." Was his so eloquent reply. As if that just completely countered what I had said. I mentally cursed myself for feeling my blood boil at the weak response.

"Whatever," I replied, shifting my books slightly. "Look, I'd really like to keep wasting my time with you, but I've got to talk to Miss Kianme. I'll talk to you later!"I didn't wait to hear Kiba's complaining, saluting sarcastically to Sasuke before I made my way into the building of torment. Sorry, _school._

"And so when the Spanish realized what the English were planning…" Though I really did like world history, I felt my thoughts drifting away from the Spanish and onto the decision about tonight. Was I going to go to the dance alone? Sure I could just ask a random girl to come with me, but then by the end of the night it would turn into a competition with the teme to see if she would stay with me. It always was the same thing. If I liked a girl, that jerk would somehow manage to take her away. And if he liked a girl, I would….well okay, so Sasuke didn't date. It was part of the mystery thing that all the girls fell for. I didn't understand chicks.

My thoughts were easily torn from me when I saw a note fly onto my desk. I look at the direction the note had come from, only to see Sasuke looking straight at me with an unreadable gaze. I only rolled my eyes and directed my focus back onto the note, carefully unfolding it. _That's funny, _I thought as I pulled the note open, _I thought we were way too old to be writing notes to each other. Stupid Sasuke, and he calls me a child!_ I laughed silently to myself before slowly reading the note.

_Dobe._

_Don't want to waste gas on money, and since I know you don't have a date tonight, you're giving me a ride. Don't complain; you still owe me for driving to Shikamaru's house when you lost your keys at the party. I'll be at your house by 7:45pm. You better be ready. _

_YSA_

_Sasuke_

That stupid prick. I wanted to take the note and huck it at his head, but I knew he'd just say I was being immature. Yea, okay, says the one who writes me stupid notes. And the only reason I bothered to call the teme on that particular night was because I thought he had been at the party. How was I to know that he had to take the SATs the next morning? And if I had known that it was gonna cost me a possible chance of getting a girl back to my house tonight, I would walked the 4 miles back home! But then I wouldn't have had a key to get in….damn that Uchiha!

But when I looked down at the note again, my anger turned to confusion. There, above Sasuke's name, were three letters I'd never seen him use before. Y_SA? What the heck is YSA?! Did I miss something here, or has he been acting strange lately? _Even though he'd never admit it, Sasuke had been at my house much more than usual. It seemed like every time I had a break from baseball practice or school, Sasuke decided that we were going to drive.

I'm not sure when it started really, the driving part of our friendship. Maybe it was when Sasuke got that new midnight blue corvette from his ultra rich dad. Something about being a present for turning 16. All I knew was that I had wanted to ride in it. So, without real permission from Sasuke, I hopped in his passenger seat and demanded he let me test run it with him. I don't know if he was shocked or not, since he never tells me anything with that porcelain face. Instead, he silently got into the car and we drove. We didn't really talk much the first time because there was no reason to.

No, the talking started the second time. I had been upstairs in my room when I had gotten a text from him, demanding I come outside. I would have normally ignored it, but I had nothing better to do. And hey, he may be an ass, but he was still my best friend! And at times we could stand each other, like the drives. He didn't speak at all when I got into the car. In fact, he hardly even acknowledged me before he sped down my street like a racer instead of a teen. It was the first time I had ever seen true anger in Sasuke's face.

He eventually pulled over on some deserted road and told me what had happened. Itachi, his brother, had been robbed and shot at his college. He wasn't dead, but I knew Sasuke and Itachi's bond was close. Sasuke's grip on the wheel was so tight, his normally pale skin turned pure white. I had to pry his fingers away from the wheel before he seriously hurt himself. And after twenty minutes of Sasuke telling me how unfair the world was, I had hugged him. I don't think he expected me to crawl over the seats to get to him, but I did. I didn't care that the wheel was pressed into the small of my back, or that we both were guys. Sasuke…for once in his long stupid life, needed me. Yea, that's right. Sasuke needed me, Naruto.

We didn't talk at all. Some stupid song was on in the background, and I felt like such an idiot trying to figure it out. Out of all of the things I could have done that day, I had to listen to the radio. It was some girl from a singing celebrity show, I knew that for sure. Certainly not my normal type of music. Probably Sasuke's considering how girly he can be. Okay, so I don't really have any proof of that, but he's way more girly that I'd ever be!

The drives kind of just…happen. When one of us is distressed or angry, or ever just bored. It's the same formula every time. Text the other, wait 10 minutes, drive around for a half hour, park some deserted area, and…talk. Like best friends are supposed to. We still insult and fight, but it's not the same. We're in our own reality stuck within four midnight blue walls that we always forget about as soon as we walk away. Once we're out of his car, we take part in everyone else's world. In the world when me and him are rivals.

It's always Sasuke's car. It couldn't be my jeep. Sasuke has an issue with my color, and he always gives it a disgusting look whenever I offer to drive. Oh, how could I forget? Uchiha's only drive in dark, emo looking cars that scare little children. So his whole note was a bunch of crap. Leave it to the teme to waste time writing out a lie just to get me to drive with him. Obviously he wanted to talk. I'd be surprised if we actually made it to the dance on time.

"Naruto, freak's going to call on you." Despite being lazy as hell, Shikamaru seemed to always pull me out of my thoughts right before the teacher would call on me. He must have Jedi mind tricks I don't know about. I quickly looked to him as he languidly tossed me his notebook. Right on cue, the teacher turned around and called out my name.

"Mr. Uzumaki, do you know the answer to my question?" I looked down at the notebook, reading the question that Shikamaru had written for me.

"1756!" I shouted quickly before blushing at my sudden outburst. Some of the others in my class laughed and I slowly sunk into my seat, trying to hide my pink face. Others simply sneered, making me want to sneer right back. Jerks. They acted like that never had a day dream before…well okay, mine was kind of more like a year dream that I paused when I was out of class. Still.

"That is…correct." Do you know the type of teachers that you wished would just disappear? Or the ones that you made nasty pictures of when you were little? Well, was no exception to that category. He was one of the most annoying teachers I had ever met, and I hated the way he picked on me. I bet it was cause I still had all my hair. "Now will you please try to pay attention in this class? I know you have a short attention span, but it is necessary in life to listen to others." I only looked at my desk, waiting for him to continue. Surprisingly, he didn't get the chance.

"If he already knows the answers to your questions, then he was obviously paying attention to your class." I glanced back at Sasuke, who now looked very serious. Well, more serious than his usual serious! I blinked slightly, wondering why he would stick up for me at such an awkward time.

"Mr. Uchiha, I don't believe I was talking to you." _Who cares who you were talking to Mr. Freaky! Sasuke is sticking up for me! Hey, wait, who said he could stick up for me?! Stupid bastard!_

"I understand that, but you always seem to embarrass my best friend and I don't think it's very fair to him." The entire room went silent as everyone stared at Sasuke, including myself. Even the teacher seemed speechless at the comment he made. Maybe teachers weren't as dumb to what happened in the halls as I always thought.

I suddenly felt every pair of eyes shift from Sasuke to me, guessing that they were all thinking that same thing as me. _Did Sasuke just admit I was his best friend?! _

"I uh…just try to keep your eyes on the board Mr. Uzumaki, and we won't have this situation again." I felt a rush of relief pour from me as I felt the eyes move away from me and back to the board. Every pair except my friend…or my lazy friend that is.

"Troublesome." I slowly looked over at Shikamaru, taking in his features the best I could. He had brown straight hair and was always up in a pony tail, and sluggish brown eyes that seemed to hide knowledge that only he knew about. Like now. "Note from Sasuke?" I smiled at him and nodded. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and leaned on his arm, trying to get comfortable again as I spoke.

"Yea. Wants to carpool to the dance. That idiot, couldn't he have just talked to me after class. I hope none of the girls saw it, or I'm going to have to hide in my locker for the rest of the day."

"Well are you going to?"

"I have to. Stupid teme is using something that happened last year against me. You'd think he would just get one of his fangirls to do it. They'd make a care out of their bodies just to get him there."

"Suppose that's why he asked you." I blinked at the odd statement from my friend, who closed his eyes in boredom from the lecture.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would he want to carpool if he was in fear of being molested to death? If given the chance, half of those girl would have him hogtied and in the back of their trunk in a few seconds. Would you want that to happen to you?" Hmm. I never thought of it that way before. Maybe Sasuke was just trying to hide with me in order to get away from the girls! …Meaning he thought none of them would be near me.

"That jerk doesn't think I can get girls!" I quickly shut up as I looked towards the board when Mr. Freaky looked back at me. I sent Sasuke a glare while he only smirked. I moved to speaking to Shikamaru when I realized he was looking at my note. Damn, for a lazy kid, he sure can move! His eyes seemed bored as he scanned the note before handing it back. It was weird, but I swear I saw something flick into normally passive eyes. And for once, Shikamaru started a conversation.

"So you going to dance with anyone?" He asked. I mumbled about thieves with big brown hair before I answered.

"Maybe a few of the underclassman. Some of em are really cute this year, ya know?" I grinned cheekily at him.

"Ino said she wants me to bring her. I hope she doesn't want to dance. It's hard enough to stay awake at school." Ino was Shikamaru's girlfriend since sophomore year. She was a firecracker who wasn't afraid to knock anyone, male or female, around if they pissed her off. I would know, I still had a bruise from the time I dropped my ramen on her new shoes.

"You better do what she says. You're the one who has to take her home afterwards! At least I can drop the jerk at his house!" I replied, laughing. The teacher glared at me again, and I was seriously tempted to glare back. However, being around him as little as I could was what made me fake an apologetic smile. Looking back at my friend, I was surprised to see him not looking at me, but staring at Sasuke. It was weird, because the two hardly ever spoke. In fact, the only time I saw them together was as senior stuff or when I randomly decided to drag everyone bowling. And even then the two weren't very…sociable with each other. So why was the lazy ass staring a hole into Sasuke's head?

"Shikamaru?" I asked softly, or as softly as I could. It wasn't my fault god graced me with such loud vocal chords!

"You two…are so troublesome." The odd statement was the last thing Shikamaru said the entire class. I sat, confused. What the heck was going on around here? First I get a cryptic note, than an out loud admission, and finally a mysterious message. Who died and put me in the twilight zone?

Deciding I would be fine until an alien stuck an anal probe up my ass, I tried to listen to the horrible screech coming from my teacher's mouth.

"Why you no good son of a gun piece of shitty metal!" I felt my foot connect with the steel, and had to bite back a scream of pain as I pounded my fist against my locker. It was now the end of the day, and I had no time to waste with the locker that now seemed to be mocking me. I once again kicked the locker and slumped down onto the floor in front of it, placing my elbows onto my knees. I glared at the evil contraption in front of me, and I swear the top vents smirked. What the hell were those used for anyways? Fumigation? You certainly couldn't fit your hand in there. Lee had tried doing it and the school had to get a welder to come take the locker apart.

"They shouldn't let you outside of the house without a zoo keeper. You can't seem to function right on your own." I looked up, though I didn't see anyone. I knew the voice, but the bastard wasn't there. Slowly, I placed my hands behind me and bent all the way back, watching Sasuke approach me with a smirk. I growled back, though remembered that I was upside-down and it would appear pretty stupid. So slowly I sat back up, waiting for him to come over. I knew what he was waiting for as he slowly leaned against the locker next to mine. He probably did this once every two weeks. But it still didn't mean I didn't put up a fight.

"I can open my locker."

"Alright, do it." I swear I felt, tasted, and smelt his smirk. It wreaked such superiority. Mentally praying that my locker would listen to me for once, I slowly spun the numbers around a few times to erase my seven previous tries. _21_ , I twisted it to the 21, _13_¸ a rotation to the left till 13 was locked securely under the arrow, _and 7,_ I jerked the last number into place before pulling down on my lock with anticipation evident in my eyes.

I swear it laughed at me before locking itself up again.

"You…stupid…" My eye twitched as I moved to beat the living shit out of it, and probably break a few knuckles, when a warmth caught my hand. Glancing up, I looked as Sasuke held my hand back, waiting until the strain was gone before he pushed me out of the way. Feeling defeated from a piece of scrap metal, I let myself sigh.

"You should know the combination already," I muttered.

"21-13-7." He said without hesitation, watching me nod. It showed that either Sasuke had an amazing memory (which he probably did anyways the perfect little…) or he had saved me way too much for my own liking. Slowly he let his fingers glide across the lock and I watched in slight fascination at how easy he made fighting with the demon lock look. I knew I was scowling at him. Show off.

But as I watched him work, I couldn't help but notice the weird face he now sported. No, no it wasn't really weird I guess. It was…different? No that wasn't the word. I searched my inner thesaurus for a few seconds before my eyes lit up in success. _Cute! Sasuke looked cute! _….What?! I had just thought that Sasuke, _the _Sasuke, the one who sneered and snorted and used stupid noises instead of words to answer people, was…cute. It wasn't possible!

But when I felt my cheeks heat in embarrassment, I scanned the hallway, making sure nobody was around to witness my moment of insanity. Before I could start to scold myself for such insane thoughts, I heard the sound of success. I glanced back to see the inside of my locker, causing me to scramble to my feet. The excitement of having my locker open overrode my sense of limitations.

"You did it again! Take that you stupid demon!" I laughed as if I had triumphantly slain the beast myself. Then, without thinking, I hugged him. Tightly. So caught up in my moment I wasn't aware of my actions until two slender arms pulled me against a hard wall of flesh. I looked up quickly in pure shock, and I swear my eyes must have almost fallen out of their sockets. Sasuke was hugging me. Okay, I now was certain that someone had placed me inside of an alternate universe. And frankly, I wanted out! Or, I…I thought I did…

I slowly stumbled out of the awkward embrace, catching a glimpse of his face. When I noticed his sudden change in color, a sense of worry was sent spiraling into my stomach. Maybe the idiot was sick! Maybe that's why he was acting weird! Yes, yes it had to be that!

"What?" He snapped out, catching me off guard. Okay, apparently his fever made him an ever bigger jackass than before. Still, I didn't want to see my friend get worse.

"Are you feeling Okay? You look like you have a fever or something." I slowly placed my hand on his forehead, trying to find any heat centered there. When I felt nothing out of the ordinary, I pulled my hand away from the pinkish-pale boy. "Maybe you should go get some rest; I don't think the girls would be happy if you didn't go to the dance. No, correction, they would slaughter me if they found out I somehow didn't perform a miracle or something to help cure you."

"You read the note?" He asked, changing the subject. I almost pouted. What a jerk! Here I am, worried about both of our well beings, and he's concerned about some stupid note.

"Yea, yea what about it?" I asked.

"So you're okay with driving?" What the hell was his problem? First he tells me that I have to take him, and now he's asking if I'm okay with it? Who blackmails, and then confirm it's okay to blackmail? The fever was probably messing with the functioning of his brain.

"You stupid te-" I stopped my insult in mid sentence once I caught sight of the look Sasuke now sported. Although he seemed normal except for the coloring in his cheeks, I could tell that he was off in some way. There was something about the Sasuke standing in front of me that wasn't right at all. Was it his pose? I glanced down his body before I shook my head. Nope, still the same. Well what about his hair, or his clothes? No…both were still intact. It took a few moments for my brain to finally wrap completely around the chain in my head before it jerked hard, the light bulb clicking on.

There it was, right in front of me. The only thing wrong was Sasuke was…he was nervous. I could tell by the way his eyes focused on me, and the slight tightening and releasing of his hands at his sides that the boy in front of me was anxious to know my answer. I almost took a step back in shock, though I kept my feet in place. Did it really mean that much to him that I drove? "I…I guess I'll drive or whatever."

"Fine." He said it so sharply, it sounded like I had asked him to do something and not the other way around. Maybe it was compensation from waiting for my answer? This guy was unbelievable! I watched his cocky smirk return and all signs of the previous Sasuke were gone. The sudden change almost made me rethink my choice for the evening. Maybe I should just do what Kiba said and hang out at home. I'm sure there would be some types of old pay per view movies I cou—

Something soft brushed my lips. My eyes were frozen open, and my body tensed at the unexpected tingle that now pressed against my mouth. But when I realized it was _his _mouth on mine, something reacted. I felt a million shocks connect in my body, causing a low pulsation to hum in every muscle I owned. Finally I blinked, for just a moment. It only took that one second for the contact of skin to disappear, and Sasuke to walk away.

I tried to fight off my first feelings of sickness….wow. I blinked in the realization that they were gone. Were they even there to begin with? Well, there had to be some type of disgust running through my body, taking control of every single cell tha—huh, nope, still not there. Actually, as I let my fingers run through my hair, I didn't know how to respond to that. It didn't feel bad…but, I mean, it couldn't have felt good! This was Sasuke we're talking about! The entire kiss shouldn't have even happened!

But, now that it did…what was I supposed to feel? I tried hard for a couple minutes to muster up some anger or grossed out feelings. But the only thing I felt was the tingling sensation that was left bouncing through my lips. I probably just did something that fangirls thought of at night. I…I kissed Sasuke. The thought made me heart skip. No no no, only people who liked someone had their heart beats skip! Mine must of…of tripped over a rock or something.

I wanted to stay still and pretend that the kiss did nothing to me. I felt like my movement would show just how deeply I felt about it. I didn't want him to know, even if there was no way of him seeing me in the now deserted hallway. Somehow I felt like Sasuke knew that his actions shook me. He was an Uchiha after all, and everything they did had an impact.

I soon felt my fingers dance over the flesh that teme's lips had just graced. _Gah! Stop saying it like that! You make it sound like you liked it or something!_ Still...feeling Sasuke's lips against mine weren't bad. In fact, I could almost say it felt…good. Almost. And that thought made my entire body shiver. Finally, after some of the clouds disappeared from my thoughts, one reflection came to mind.

_I'm going to the dance…driving the boy who just kissed me…and I have no clue what the hell what just happened!!! _

**The End…?**

**I sure hope not! Haha well this was really fun! I got a really good response from my first story, and I figured while I waited for people to review, I would just fool around with one of my old regular stories, and I came up with this! My logic kind of fell through since I've already got 16 pages of my sequel done –sweat drop-. Well, if you want to see the ending of this one, I'd be happy to write it. If not, then that's fine. =) I'm thinking this may be a three-shot though, depends on how my mind works. Well, hope to see your reviews! **

22


	2. Countdown to Heartbreak

Hello again! Well I got a bunch of really nice reviews and so I've decided to make this a three-shot story! My silly little gerbils have been spinning their ideas in my head, so I've been writing up a storm these past few days. A big thank you to **acertaininsomniac **for being kind enough to give me a first review! Also I just HAD to give a BIG BIG BIG shout-out to **Chibi Super Pan **for giving me such an amazing review! I was a bit nervous to start this chapter then I read your review and I'm pumped!! So I hope that you all enjoy this second part but be warned, it may be a little sad. =( But not for long! I promise! Well let's get to it then!

**Warning: ****This will be a boyxboy story, so if you are sensitive to this please do not read it. Although I don't know why you would read the second chapter before the first…-sweatdrops-. And there will be lime, so if you do not like smut or do not know what it is, please do not read. Otherwise, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters…-sighs-**

Countdown to Heartbreak

Damn. Double damn. Hell, triple damn. I looked _hot_. I mean sure, I normally thought that I wasn't half bad, but nothing says suave quite like a tuxedo. The black and white penguin suit was much more flattering that I had expected it to be, and after the half hour of standing perfectly still in fear of getting stabbed by the little Russian lady who worked on my alterations, I could see the aches were all worth it. It was loose in the right places, and snug in other, more attractive parts of my body. And despite the naturally messy blond spikes that flopped around my head, I was looking very spiffy.

Kiba, on the other hand, was having some issues.

"Damnit Naruto, where did you put my tie?" Glancing in the mirror to watch him pace the room was probably one of the funniest things I had seen in a while. He looked frantic, like his tie was the key to a million dollars locked away in some safe. In truth, he was only worried because he had bought it to match Hinata's dress, which was lilac. So how he had managed to lose it in a room full of men's clothes, I would never know.

"First of all, I didn't touch your tie. Second of all, how are you going to tell Neji that you're Hinata's date? I mean you got away with asking her while he was getting lunch, but the tie is going to be a pretty hard to hide," I said, tugging on the coat on my tux. Turning back to face my brother, I watched as he fumbled with buttoning his white shirt while kicking around his dirty clothes. And people call me messy? His room looked like a bomb went off in it! An extremely, dirty bomb.

My words must have sunk in for him because his body tensed, all movement stopping as the look of pure fear etched itself onto his face. Shaking my head and sighing, I walked over casually to the hanger that was now sporting the tie that represented Kiba's demise and threw it at him. He caught it weakly before he looked up at me, shaking his head.

"Shit! We're all driving over together too. You have to stand next to him tonight; your idiocy will distract him." I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest. And no, it wasn't a pout. Only girls pout, men scowl.

"That's not why he's my friend you know. We happen to play on the same baseball team, remember? He hit you with that ball that he 'accidentally' threw in your direction? Just like when you 'accidentally' grabbed his cousi—"

"Alright alright, the last thing I need you to bring up tonight is that! As if he isn't already going to be thinking about it!" Kiba growled out before jerking his tie on. Miraculously, Iruka had bought a tux for a wedding he was attending a few months back, and besides the pant legs' length, it fit Kiba really well. So I, being the amazing brother than I am, stapled the bottoms into cuffs after Kakashi and Iruka had left. Sure it looked ridiculous if you were up close, but the lights would be off at the dance. And it wasn't like people stared at each other's feet anyways! Plus, neither of us knew how to sew. So at the time, the stapler seemed like the perfect solution.

"I really hope that you know how to kiss ass. Otherwise, it's going to be a lonely night for you," I said, laughing at the irritated glare I got in return.

"Yea well, at least I got a date." The thought sobered me instantly.

"It's not my fault! Stupid Sasuke had to go and blackmail me into driving him tonight. If not for him, I'd be swimming in ladies right now." It was Kiba's turn to laugh, and my turn to glare. Fighting with Kiba was like fighting with a mirror. We had lived together for so long that our personalities had rubbed off on each other a little too much. Then again, nothing pissed Sasuke off more than having to deal with both of us at the same time.

I felt my glare weaken as my mind drifted back to school. Or more precisely, the kiss that me and Sasuke shared. Wait wait, we didn't _share _it! He snuck up on me like some type of ninja! I didn't even have time to defend myself. So actually, it wasn't even a kiss. It was just a meeting of the mouths. Yea, that sounded much better than me locking lips with Uchiha Sasuke. Or, well, it should have.

"Uh, hello? You gonna answer me anytime soon?" I jerked my head up to look at Kiba, grinning sheepishly. Damn I was caught thinking about Sasuke. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Sorry, what were you saying dog-breath?"

"I was saying that you better come find us at the dance tonight. Otherwise you're going to be a single child again and my body will be floating down a river in a plastic bag."

"I'm not sure he'd waste the bag on you. He may just throw your body in the nearest dumpster and call it a night." At the paling of his face, I knew he was playing the scene out in his mind. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and ruffled his hair roughly as I spoke. "You bonehead, stop worrying. The one thing I'm 100 percent sure about is that Neji does care about Hinata's feelings. Sure he's a bit protective of her, who isn't protective about the ones they love? Not to mention they've practically grown up together. It's no wonder that he doesn't like the idea of you coming in and nabbing her. But if she wants to be with you, I'm sure he'll try his best not to kill you."

"You know, for a complete knucklehead, you're not half bad at these speech things. They should book you for one of those 'don't drink and drive' presentations we always sleep through."

"Well thank you. It's about time my genius gets recognized!" I pushed him toward the door when I heard a car beeping outside. Since it was only around seven, I knew it wasn't the pain in the ass. "Tell them that I'll meet you guys near the front doors. I don't want to get lost in the swarms of girls once they see me walk into the dance."

"The only reason they'd come near you was so they could run you over to get to Sasuke." Before I could reply to the low blow, Kiba had left. The idiot. Last time I ever let him into the knowledgeable brain of Uzumaki Naruto! Now I was considering being an accomplice in the murder of Kiba, but decided against ruining the tux. After all, dry-cleaning was expensive when trying to hide a murder! Plus, you know that's how those CSI people figure out you were involved. I'd just leave it to the professional.

I spent the next half hour doing pointless things that wouldn't matter five minutes into the dance. Combing my hair only seemed to add to its rebellious act, so I didn't even bother. It wasn't like I cared, people knew me for my lack of grooming. And with only one week left of school, why should I care? I'd never see half these people again! So after making sure I had enough money and deodorant to last through the night, I waited.

This was probably the worst idea ever. Because when I didn't keep my ADD occupied, I started to think. And for some reason, I couldn't get Sasuke out of my head. There were too many things that just didn't add up for me. The idiot hadn't had a real girlfriend during the entire four years of high school, and not once had he mentioned liking anyone. Whenever a girl asked him to dance or out on a date, he would reply with the iciest 'no' ever uttered. But then again, it wasn't like I saw him watching any particular boy while we were showering in gym either. And I'm pretty sure that would be the one place Sasuke would be unable to hide his interest in the male species. If fact most of the time, he didn't even wait for us to get dried off before he was out of the locker room, doing something else 'fantastic' like running school functions, tutoring girls who failed on purpose, or saving kids with cancer…okay, so maybe not the last one. But damnit, he did everything!

He was on honor roll every single term. He made calculus look easy. He held two school records in track. He was given a golden key for his artwork. He knew three languages. The kid did everything! He probably came out of the womb speaking perfect English. I had never seen him do anything wrong, and for every time I thought I had caught him doing something against the rules, it had a perfect excuse behind it. Reason for walking around the halls during class? Had to meet with the principal about the dance budget. Why he had the answers to the test? The teacher asked him to make photocopies so the class could see what they did wrong. What he was doing in the school, after dark, when the doors were closed and nobody else in the entire town was in school? Oh yea, had a reason for that too. Had _offered _to prepare for the talent show that next day. The kid was just as perfect as he was cold.

And for some reason, Uchiha Sasuke kissed a blonde headed 'dobe' in the dingy hallway one Friday after school. None of it added up. Even a 'C' student like Kiba could figure that one out if I had told him.

I groaned when I heard the doorbell chase away my thoughts. Looking back at the clock, my eyes widened at the realization I had wasted and entire half hour thinking about him. Great. If that didn't seem stalkerish I didn't know what did. Another set of doorbell chimes showed how rude Sasuke considered having to wait.

"I'm coming I'm coming! Stop ringing the damn doorbell!" I shouted, muttering as I jogged my way down the stairs. Brushing off anything that may have inconveniently fallen on me, I opened the door and my mouth to comment about impatience.

Damn. No wait, not damn! Damn meant that I liked it! I was damn, he was…he was just being perfect again. He didn't even look like he was going to some high school semi-prom. Hell half the people on the red carpet didn't fit as nicely into tuxes as he did. His onyx eyes flared, closed just enough to make them looked sensually bored. His pale skin contrasted the black tux, which matched perfectly with soft-looking strands of hair covering his head. The jerk's body was lean and long, though I guess I really couldn't talk. I was barely 150 wet, and I knew that Sasuke had more muscle that I did. Of course he did, did I not just rant about this in my head? And did he have to smirk so arrogantly, so unconsciously seductive, that my knees quivered?

Whoa. Hold on a second. A muscled body? Sensual eyes? _Quivering _knees? What the hell was I, a girl?! I was not sitting here, checking out my best friend! There was just no way!

"You going to let me in, or are you having fun collecting flies in your mouth?" My mouth was open? As if checking to see if he was right (Could Sasuke ever be wrong?), I pressed my fingers to where my lips should have been. Instead, they lodged into my gaping mouth, making me choke. Okay, not one of my better ideas, but I could improvise. Pretending the coughing was intentional, I leaned against the doorway before pulling my digits away from my mouth and grinning up at him.

"Sorry, I felt a little barf come up looking at you and I wanted to make sure I got it all out of me before we left." Ha! Take that smarty-pants! I can be just as sly as you. I should have been nicknamed 'the Fox'!

"Are you done lying? Or should I humor you some more and listen?" I glared at the jerk's smirk before I shoved him out of the doorway, grabbing for my keys. Something caught my wrist. Glancing down, pale skin met my gaze. We stayed silent for a few seconds, me staring down at his hand on my wrist. I couldn't tell you where his gaze was. I could have looked up, but if he saw me right now, he'd think that I was blushing or something. Couldn't he tell how hot it was? The heat must have unexpectedly hit me.

"I need those to drive," I said, finally glancing back up at Sasuke. He snorted before he pulled me forwards, barely giving me time to shut the door behind us. My eyes widened in shock when I felt our chests press together, and even between the layers of our tuxes I could count the abs pressing into my skin. If he noticed the touch he didn't react, simply staring into my gaze with that unreadable Uchiha stare. Jesus, I hadn't realized it was so friggen hot outside! I must have looked like a tomato or something…cause of the heat.

"I'm not getting in that jeep. We're taking my car." I could feel my head dumbly nodding even though my mind was screaming demands of protests. What the hell was wrong with me? This was Sasuke. _Sasuke. _The idiot who I had fought with every single day for practically my entire life! How did this all turn upside down on its head? I felt confused and sick as I let Sasuke drag me toward his car. And it wasn't until he let go on my wrist that I finally found my voice, forcing it to hide any of my uncertainty.

"Thought you said that you didn't want to waste gas? What were you, lonely?" Wow, I'm pretty good at this faking thing. I think I even just taunted him with a grin. Well whatever it was, it sure seemed to work. I felt my mood spring back up when his eyes narrowed.

"No, I don't want to waste. That's why you'll be paying me back tomorrow for the gas." Oh that little…

"What?! You're the one making me come with you in the first place! You teme, you don't make any sense. Anyone who thinks you're smart must have been dropped on their head one too many times." Okay, so I may have been complaining about his intelligence a little while ago. But what the hell, he doesn't know that.

"Get in the car." He unlocked the doors before sliding into the car, and I followed unwillingly. Slamming the door shut behind me, I looked over at him and crossed my arms while he put his seatbelt on. Like I said, he does everything by the rules. "Seatbelt."

"Alright you, let's get one thing straight. I'm going to give you my countdown to success. This means that the next three things better not be broken or else I'm going to be really upset. Number three, I'm going to dance with as many girls as I can, so you better not scare any of them away. This isn't a competition tonight. Tonight, you can't get jealous of any of the girls that want to dance with me instead of you."

"Hn." Good, in Uchiha language, that meant 'fine, whatever you say dobe'.

"Number two, we are not leaving early under any circumstance. I don't care if every girl in the dance is trying to rip your clothes off; we are staying till the end."

"I can't leave even if I want to. I'm on the court." Well that didn't surprise me. Sasuke was only the most popular kid in Konoha high. He got the most nominations during our 'senior king and queen' voting. _Every _year. You can't even be on court until you're a senior! Girls.

"Fine, then we're both agreeing on that one. And the number one rule that I have. Don't do shit in the back of your car." Now that got his eyebrow raised, and I suddenly felt like Iruka again. Except Sasuke was definitely not my kid. Still, it had to be said. This was my last school dance and I intended to enjoy it. "The last thing I need to see is your pale ass in the backseat when I want to go home. Besides, the back seat is like, where you do stuff your ashamed of. At least treat your score with a little respect."

"Because calling someone a 'score' shows the utmost sense of value," He replied dryly. I only rolled my eyes as he started up the car, easily pulling out of my driveway.

"You know what I mean."

"Hn." The rest of the car ride to the school was quiet. I waited for him to start up a conversation, which was dumb on my part. Sasuke didn't speak unless he thought it was needed, which in this case it wasn't. But I had been so sure than his real intention was to tell me something, so I tried to keep quiet. I didn't want to ramble on about nothing if the whole point of the ride was for me to listen.

But after a few minutes, I got antsy. Probably because I kept feeling my eyes drift over Sasuke's body…in admiration of the tux of course. He must have gotten it custom made. Jerking my eyes off of him, I started to fiddle with the radio. I knew it pissed him off by the tightening of the steering wheel, but I didn't care. It was probably why I did it.

"Hey!" I suddenly exclaimed, stopping on one station that played a familiar tune. Grinning mischievously, I turned the music up loudly, letting the fast beat of the song fill the silence. "I love this song! It's great to dance to in the shower!"

"The shower?" Even though he didn't raise his voice, I knew what he had said. One of my special powers was the ability to read lips. Shikamaru was Jedi, and I was a lip-reader. I nodded as I started to move in my seat, letting my body dance around in line with the bass. I ignored the annoyed look Sasuke gave me as we stopped at a red light, which seemed to happen more times than not when I needed to be somewhere. I knew he was watching me, but it didn't stop my dancing. So what if the jerk thought I was insane? I was having fun, and the music was good. And weren't we heading for a dance? I needed to get my energy up!

Glancing at the side mirror, I smirked when I saw another car pull up behind us. The writing all over the car told me they were in our school, so I unbuckled my seatbelt and slid the window down, sticking my upper body out. Finally getting a good look at the car, I noticed the group of girls who were chatting away behind us. The one driving seemed to notice me, because she quickly gasped and rolled her window down in shock.

"Na-Naruto?! What are you doing! You could get killed doing that you dummy!" Ah, Sakura was so sweet to me. Even when she did the same exact thing as me, I was still the dummy. Seeing her friends, a girl I didn't know and my friend Tenten in the back, I waved to them enthusiastically. Tenten and I actually spent a lot time together, since she was the captain of the softball team, both spring and summer league. Because the two teams normally shared the same bus for away games, I used to always sit with her whether it was to congratulate her win, or to talk trash about the other team's bitchy third basemen when they lost. In return, she'd do the same for me. And I can proudly say I was the one who introduced her to Neji, the Rottweiler himself. The only setback to this relationship was I lost my bus buddy and _had _to settle with sitting alone. Love stunk when you weren't in it.

She seemed to find the humor in my actions, because she laughed and waved back. The other girl only rolled her eyes.

"Sakura! You better dance with me! Or else I'm going to sick Kiba on you," I called out, the pink-haired girl smiling despite her sigh. Both me and Sasuke had known her since freshman year, and up until the end of my sophomore year, I could do nothing but drool over her. She also had a crush, but it was unfortunately on, you guessed it, Sasuke. Sounds like a cheesy romance novel doesn't it? She was still hot, don't get me wrong, but I somehow let my feelings simmer down and we had a great friendship. I'm not exactly sure what happened with her and Sasuke, but soon after senior year started, Sakura backed off. When I asked her about her feelings for Sasuke, she'd always say the same thing. 'I'm not his type'. Whatever that meant.

"Yea I will. But what are you doing in Sasuke's car?" I blinked before I laughed, rubbing the back of my head.

"He wanted some company, and who wouldn't want a hot blonde like me riding shotgun?" I suddenly yelped when I was pulled harshly back into the car. The light turned green, barely giving time to wave to Sakura before the window rolled up. Pulling my fingers back, I sent a glare over to my _best _friend. "What the hell was that?!"

"We're in motion and you're sticking your head out the window like a dog." Oh. Well I guess in theory that could be bad. But instead of admitting he was right, I simply glared out the window for the rest of the ride. Which was only one street down, so I guess it wasn't too effective.

He pulled the car into the back of the lot and parked in the same spot he did every day of his life. As a joke last year when I noticed his pattern, me and Kiba snuck into the parking lot and spray painted his name onto the spot so the fangirls would have an easier time waiting for him the next morning. He was thoroughly pissed, and even if he didn't show it I knew. His name still could be seen if you were close enough to the spot.

I pulled myself away from the funny memory when I realized that he hadn't left the car yet. For that matter, he still had his seatbelt on and his hands on the wheel. The car was off, and I could hear the faint music from the dance in the background. But by the minute change of his position from slightly to completely tense, I knew that this was the time he wanted to talk. Sighing loudly, I leaned back in the seat and looked up at the roof of the car.

"So what's on your mind?" I asked, closing my eyes lazily. Sometimes even a guy like me could enjoy my surroundings. And I knew that I would be here for at least a little bit, so I was thankful for the comfortable seats. Maybe that was why he preferred his car.

"I got accepted into a college." He said it offhandedly, which is how I accepted it. There was no big surprise there. Any college who didn't accept him was crazy. The fact that I had gotten into Hokage University still shocked me. It was a pretty hard school to get into, but I had somehow snuck my way in with a killer interview and a score I didn't even believe I managed to get on the SATs.

"Congrats. It a lot of money?"

"Not really. The campus is pretty big though." I smiled but kept my eyes closed.

"Same here. It'll be good for you at least. Hide from all of your new and old fangirls." I heard him make an unenthused grunt. Leave it to him to answer with a sound. "So how far is the commute? If you need to, we can take the train together so you don't get bored with yourself. Mines like a half hour away though, so you're going to have to get up early."

"I'm moving." It took me a minute to process what he said before I opened my eyes up.

"What?" I quickly sat up in my seat, staring at him in shock.

"I said, I'm moving. Out of Konoha. Closer to my school."I knew that I was reacting stronger than I wanted to, but my mouth wouldn't stop.

"What the hell are you talking about teme? You're like, obsessed with your family! Your parents must be having a cow right now."

"They did when I told them. But it's been about a month since I started the preparations and they've come to terms with it. Itachi still lives at home since his school is just a few minutes away, so they have one of their sons still. Besides, I'm going to have to move eventually." No. That wasn't true. He never had to move from here. This was Konoha! For Uchiha Sasuke to leave Konoha…It just wasn't possible! He had been here all his life. He had gotten his first pet here. He went through all of the school departments here. His job at the book store. His first stupid fangirl who smelt like cheese and bugged the hell out of me every time she'd say his name was here. He had met _me _here! And suddenly he decided he was going to leave that all behind? He was going to leave me behind?

"Well where the heck are you going?" I asked, watching him shrug and finally look over at me. I knew I was glaring, and that my hands were shaking in anger, but I didn't care. He was my best friend, and he waited until tonight to tell me? What the hell was that! How many other people had he told besides me?

"An apartment."

"Well that's friggen helpful. That's narrows it down to, oh, I don't know…EVERYWHERE!" Even as my voice rose, he still stared at my with that stupid look of indifference. Why didn't he feel anything? We were supposed to be important to each other. That was the point of being a best friend. Damnit, he was important to me! And he just…just stared at me like I was nothing to him. Like this didn't hurt him like it hurt me. Looking into his eyes and seeing nothing was too much. Shoving his car door open, I pushed myself out and slammed the door shut.

"Naruto." And he had the nerve to call my name. Just called it like he was asking me about the homework in physics, or wondering about when the next baseball game was. Not like he had just dropped a bomb in the middle of a city for the hell of it. So I didn't stop walking toward the school until he roughly grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to face him. Even then I didn't look him in the eyes. "Naruto."

"What Sasuke, what? What could you possibly say right now that would make this okay?" I looked up at him, gritting my teeth together in anger. I knew I was overreacting. I just _knew _it. But at the moment, I didn't care. I wasn't sure why this affected me so much. I mean, several of my friends had told me that they were leaving Konoha. A few of them were headed to a school out of state, and I'd probably only see them every few years. We'd stop and say hi, ask about life and the families, knowing that our friendship had deteriorated as soon as they drove away. But knowing that there was a chance that me and Sasuke's friendship could end up like that? I couldn't accept it.

He stared at me, searching for something. I should of spat on him and walked away. That would have taught him to wait until the last week to tell me things. I knew in my eyes I showed exactly what I wanted to do. But I didn't. I sat there, let him dissect my gaze with his own, while the pit of my stomach burned with a feeling of loneliness that I hadn't felt since my parents died. Finally I felt the pressure leave my shoulder and Sasuke stepped back, almost looking…defeated? Out of everything I thought he would even hint at, it certainly wasn't that.

"Naruto…" Why did he keep saying my name? Did he think it would make this all go away? Because it didn't. So I decided to end it for him. Faking a grin so ridiculously big it should have been illegal, I laughed.

"Sorry about that! All that energy from before really got to me. But dropping something that big on me when I'm pumped isn't a good thing." I pushed his shoulder jokingly, when really I wanted to deck him in the face. "But good luck, really! And hey, if you need my jeep to carry some stuff in, I'll be more than happy to charge you by the hour." Good Naruto good, throwing in some humor always makes the air easier to breath. Especially if it's bad.

"Hey-"

"Na-Naruto? Sa-Sasuke? What are you doing outside?" I glanced away from my 'friend' to see Hinata approaching us shyly. She was really pretty in a long lilac ball gown that accentuated her body nicely. No wonder Kiba made a grab for her body. She was very filled out for such a quiet teenager. She seemed to immediately see the tension I had been so desperately trying to because she paled and took a step back. The one thing Hinata hated was confrontation. So before she could apologize, I moved over to her and grabbed her hand, spinning her around.

"Well you're looking very nice today Hinata. Trying to impress dog boy?" She blushed at the mention of Kiba even while she shook her head. The two were so head over heels for each other it was amazing that they hadn't done this sooner. "Speaking of the mutt, where is he?"

"Oh, they're all inside…I just came out for some fresh air," She explained before she glanced over at Sasuke nervously. Poor girl, it was no wonder the silent boy scared her. I shuttered to think what he was like with kids.

"You want to show us where? You prince has demanded I stay with you guys for the night." She nodded weakly and moved toward the door. I watched her for a second before I looked back at Sasuke, who hadn't taken his eyes off of me. "Well lets go already! It's time to party!"

"Hn." And as always, I took that as whatever I wanted it to mean and dragged him into the dance. Instantly the music rushed around us, but I loved it. This was the best part about high school. Listening to loud music while you pressed against other teenagers who were just as smelly and sweaty as you. What else was there to live for?

"Over here!" I glanced to the loud voice that I knew was Kiba, who was standing as far away from the glaring Hyuga as possible. I laughed at seeing the relieved look seeping into the two star-crossed lovers. Moving over to the group, I waved and smiled.

"Don't worry; we can officially start the dance now. I have finally arrived." I winked the three in front of me before I felt a sharp pain connect in the back of my head. Stumbling forward a bit, I looked back to see Ino, her hands resting on her hips. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Get over yourself, your far too self centered," she replied, shaking her head. I glanced at her dress, a fire red that stopped at the middle of her thigh. If there was one thing Ino was not, it was self-conscious.

"Well you don't get my compliment then." Instantly she wrapped her arms around my neck at the mention of a compliment, making me laugh. Leave it to Ino to forget her anger the second charm is thrown her way.

"You know, I should be angry." I looked over to Shikamaru, who looked amazingly comfortable in his tuxedo, which completely contradicted his lackadaisical way of life. Even in his fancy attire he couldn't get angry over the idea of his girlfriend hanging all over another boy. As if he read my mind, he shrugged. "Eh, she ends up with me in the end. And besides, I know you're not like that."

"Seriously Naru, you creep me out when you do that. You should get your own physic show," I said, laughing when he sighed.

"Talk to Neji about that. He's the one who believes in fate and all that. Girls eat that stuff up." Well, he did have a point there. Glancing over to Neji, I was surprised to see that Sasuke unconsciously had distracted him away from Hinata and Kiba. It shouldn't have really been a shock, since they were both apart of student council and the preparations for the dance. Neither spoke loudly or as animated as the rest of the group, and I almost felt like I was watching an executive meeting between two co-workers. Major boredom. Still, watching Sasuke reminded me of the pain that had poked its ugly head in the car. I needed something to distract me.

"Hey guys!" I glanced over to be reunited with Sakura and Tenten, seeming to have lost their other friend in the crowd. I contemplated moving to the dance floor to relieve some of the stress from earlier, but my curiosity became peeked at Sakura's gentle pokes against Tenten's arm. "Aw come on, tell them the good news!"

"Yea tell us so we don't have to listen to forehead anymore." I laughed at the old nickname Ino had given her best friend. Sakura, on the other hand, never found it quite as funny.

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

"Come over here and say that, or does your forehead weight you down too much?"

"Well I would come over, but I'm scare you may eat me!" The two girls continued to bicker while Shikamaru stood between them, unable to move from the hold Ino had around his neck. Feeling pity for my friend, I grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her back over to Tenten.

"Now now, aren't we too old for that? Sakura, your forehead isn't that big anymore! You've finally grown into it!" Okay, not my brightest move. I barely had time to whimper before I was being hit several times over the head. Quickly running behind Tenten, I peered over her shoulder at the seething girl. "Please tell me your news can get me out of this!"

"Well…I got accepted into Hokage University." Tenten's bright smile caught the attention of the group, who all congratulated her in their own words. It was funny really, because each person's voice caused a huge mush of gibberish. Still, she shrugged and answered all. "As long as I can keep playing softball, I'll be fine."

"That's awesome! Looks like I'll have my bus buddy back," I said, surprising everyone in the group with my success. Yea that's right everyone, I'm NOT dumb! I grinned and slipped my arm around her shoulder's, Tenten giggling as I continued to talk. "Looks like I'll have some company for the next four years. We'll grab the train together in the morning, that way I'll have someone to talk to."

"I suggest you take your arm off my girlfriend before I burn it." A cool voice entered the conversation, sending chills down everyone's spine. I looked up at the boy who stared at me with an expression I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Well, maybe Sasuke was an exception at the moment.

"Aw Neji, you scared my good looks will charm her off her feet?" I grinned as everyone took a step away from me. Call me an idiot, but I knew Neji wouldn't truly hurt me. And I was probably the only one who could get away with idiotic antics like this without suffering some type of bone breakage. Instead, he sighed as if talking to a three year old and held out his hand. In return I played the part and whined, but eventually let Tenten return to the side of the guy she adored.

"Thank you. And I expect you to take care of her at school." It was nice knowing that the fiercest baseball player I had ever met trusted me with something as special as his girlfriend. He had already gotten offered a full scholarship to one of the best schools in the state, all because of his baseball skills. Not to say he wasn't smart, because he easily placed in the top five of our school. Yea, it amazes me too I hang out with such smart people! The only reason Neji was going there was because it was still close enough to Konoha that he could continue to see Tenten on a daily basis. Otherwise, he probably would have declined. If that wasn't sappy, romantic, love, I didn't know what was.

"You bet!"

"Boys, I think I can take care of myself," She said, shaking her head. "I swear you two treat me like I'm five."

"No, we treat Naruto like he's five."

"Ye—hey! Low blow Neji, low blow." Even at my disapproval of his comment, Neji simply shrugged and led Tenten onto the dance floor; stopping briefly to talk to the loner I called my best friend. The talk was short, and I wasn't too interested so I didn't bother to read their lips. That was, until Tenten glanced my way with a look of surprise before smiling and hugging Sasuke. I read her mouth as the last line of the conversation was 'congratulations for the both of us I guess'. Great, just what had the idiot said now? Maybe before he left, he planned on announcing to the world what an idiot I was for blowing up like I had. This night was certainly not going the way I planned.

I shook my head and glanced back to the group, blinking when I noticed another pairing had disappeared. "Hey, where the heck are Hinata and Kiba?"

"Probably making out somewhere. Now that Tenten is here, Kiba can do whatever he wants with Hinata and get away with it." I laughed at Ino's assumption. I doubted that a shy girl like Hinata would publicly swap spit, but crazier things had happened today.

"Not everyone is as horny as you are Ino." Sakura said, rolling her eyes as I heard a slow song drift to an end. I saw the indecision in Shikamaru's eyes while Ino saw red. Before Ino could reply and start another fight, a desperate act was pulled.

"Hey, let's go dance." As soon as the words left his mouth, I knew he had just signed his soul to the devil know as dancing. To him, that was worse than hell. After all, in hell you could just sit around in be tortured. Dancing you had to be _active. _

"Oh! I thought you were never going to ask!" Ino's rage gone, the blond dragged her victim onto the floor in order to make him eat his words. I would have tried to help him, but Sakura's hand caught my wrist and two pretty green eyes looked up at me in suggestion.

"You want that dance now?"

"Sure Sakura." I grabbed her hand to pull her onto the dance floor, and the next two hours of the night seemed to be a blur. There were specific parts I remembered, like seeing Kiba pull an unsure Hinata into his body for a kiss. _He_ had been asked by seven different girls to dance (not that I counted), and I felt something churn inside of me every time I read their lips. The feeling would instantly disappear when _he_ said no. We watched one of our teachers who just went by 'Guy' and Lee, his student twin and everyone's good friend, Lee do the Macarena together on the floor. _He_ had randomly went outside for a while and I remember a knot of worry twisting in my stomach at the ridiculous thought of _him_ leaving Konoha right now. It was quickly extinguished when he came back with Neji and two cases of water for the refreshment stand. I remember the feel of Sakura's body against mine while we danced to the point where you couldn't tell where we separated. It felt nothing like the sensation that went through me when _his _chest pressed into mine at the house. There was no warm feeling in my blood. And most of all, I remember the announcing of the king and queen. The look in _his_ deep onyx eyes.

The song was slow before it, which I didn't get because they always played a slow song for the 'King and Queen Dance'. But I sighed and wrapped my arms around Sakura's hips, closing my eyes at the rest from the fast pace dancing we had been doing. They had played techno, which sent some of the couples down to rest. But our group was so fired up; we even managed to get Shikamaru and Neji to jump around with us to the beat. And once Shikamaru got into the swing of things, he actually didn't complain. Or maybe that was the fact that Ino's bra didn't keep her chest from moving every time she jumped.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura's voice was soft and calming, which was very unusual for the girl. But after the beating I got earlier, I didn't need to get another bruise.

"What?" I asked, looking down at her as she stared up at me with the most concern I'd ever seen.

"Did you and Sasuke fight today?" Her intuition was a little too good for my own comfort. Plastering my face with a goofy grin, I shook my head.

"Why the heck would you say that? Me and dobe haven't even talked all day." She frowned as if something I said confirmed her suspicions.

"That's exactly what I mean. I'm not trying to pry, but it's almost like you two have been avoiding each other-"

"Well duh, I don't want to be near him. He's _Uchiha Sasuke _you know, I'd never get any play from these brain washed girls." I laughed until she smacked me hard in the head.

"Let me finish! What I was going to say was, that even though you two have been avoiding each other, it's like you've been watching each other's movements all night. Whenever he moves your eyes go to him, and whenever we did something, his eyes would be on you." I stared at her in shock. Apparently she was much more perceptive than I wanted her to be. So good at it, that I felt my cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Luckily, I was already red from the jumping around, and the room was still dark. I prayed she couldn't tell.

"Me and the teme are just fine. I'm sure you're just letting fantasies of us play in your head." As if to prove my point, I poked her forehead several times before she grabbed my finger. Damn her grip was strong, and manicured nails hurt when they dug into your skin.

"I don't know what makes me angrier. The fact that you're lying to me, or the fact that you poked my forehead! That could leave a mark, and I've got to go on stage in a few minutes!"

"You're on court too?"

"Yea, you didn't know that?" I looked down at her and smiled, shaking my head.

"You make it seem like I pay attention to crap like this."

"Naruto! You should, me and Sasuke are both on court. Oh, and Ino pig, but she doesn't matter. You should cheer for us to win."

"The teme's too hot to lose." She stared at me in shock and it took me a few moments to realize what had just slipped from my mouth. I quickly backed away from her, shaking my head. "Wa-wait! That's not what I mean!"

"Naruto, you just said he wa--"

"I know I know!" Quickly I placed my hands over her mouth, staring down at her with a panic I knew I was feeling. Why had I just said that?! This was Sasuke, my best _guy _friend. And there was no way that normal guy friends would call each other hot. It just didn't happen. I closed my eyes and prayed that nobody else had heard the conversation. Two gentle hands on my cheeks took me out of my thoughts and I looked down slowly to Sakura, who saw through everything that confused me.

"Naruto, have you ever thought about…being gay?"

"Wh-what? No way! Look at me, I'm mega hot and the girls love me!" I tried to laugh off her question, but it persistently nagged the back of my evil thoughts.

"Well, maybe all that's true, but that has nothing to do with you. Just because girls like you doesn't mean you like girls. Like…how many girls have you actually liked? Like, in a _sexual _way?"

"Well…there was you," I started, Sakura nodding at the known fact. I opened my mouth to leave a list of every girl that I had liked as more than a friend and found...well, it was short. Really short. Like, so short that it didn't exist short. Slowly I could feel my own eyes widen at the amazedly overlooked fact of my love life.

"And tell me Naruto, who is it that you think of as your most important person?" She was asking dangerous questions. "Is it a boy?" She was creeping too close to the edge. Too close to a door I didn't want to open. "Is it a friend?" She couldn't open it. I willed something magical to occur. "Is it Sas—" A sudden call for the court went over the louder speaker, and Sakura whined before she rubbed her forehead while stepping back from me. "Oh you're so lucky I have to go check this mark or else you wouldn't be getting out of this."

"Don't worry Sakura; I'm sure your makeup will cover any mark I left." I quickly threw my hands up in peace when she sent me a glare that could rival Sasuke's before she moved off to where she needed to be. I sighed when I was left alone in a sea of people. It's strange that sometimes even when there are 200 other people in a room, you feel so alone.

"Alright everyone! It's time to announce your king and queen!" The music became a background noise as I struggled to find anyone I knew to keep away this feeling of complete solitude. To keep away from haunting thoughts of what Sakura had just brought to my undivided attention. And my prayers were answered when I found two very bruised-lipped faces.

"Kiba! Hinata! There you two love bugs are." I snickered when their faces lit up in embarrassment, glancing around them for the others. "Well I know Sasuke, Ino and Sakura are on the court, but the other three are too? Jesus I hang out with popular kids."

"Oh no. Shikamaru had to go to the bathroom and Neji and Tenten went outside for a bit. They said they needed a bit of fresh air, and Neji wasn't interested in who won this." Hinata answered quickly. I nodded, glancing to the aisle that had been made between the sea of people. We were actually pretty close to the front, so I was able to see both the stage and the aisle pretty well.

The names were called and slowly each pairing came down the row, their sashes catching some of the light from the dj's lighting. I sighed for an unknown reason as I watched Sasuke accompany Ino down the aisle, knowing that she was already with somebody. Wait, what? Did I honestly just think that? What did I care if the girl Sasuke walked with had a boyfriend?! What the heck was going wrong with me?

I felt my stomach tighten and swell with unexplainable emotions as Sasuke slowly led Ino up into the spotlight of the small set up stage. I could hear the girls giggling and calling his name so adoringly it made me feel sick. Did they even know him? Did they know anything about him besides his stupid name? Like his goals and his weaknesses? Or were they just so thrown off by that stupid face that none of it mattered to them? And more importantly, why did it bother me so much? He was my best friend, yea, but this feeling…

It was scaring me.

"Alright all you ladies, hold your breath! Because the Senior King is…Uchiha Sasuke!" Wow! What a surprise there! In fact, half of the girls had already started to cheer his lousy name before the result was even read. It was probably why Neji hadn't bothered to hear the results. And I was going to do the same thing too until the announcing to the queen.

"And now, I give you your senior queen….Sunagakure Temari!" I stopped in my tracks, quickly looking up at the girl in shock. That wasn't Ino or Sakura. That was…some girl I didn't know! Well I knew of her. She was a member of the debate team and had played a part in one of the town's decisions to cut the school funding. After what was called a 'phenomenal speech', the town quickly took her side and left the school alone. She wasn't the sweetest or smartest person in the school, but she had a way with people and getting things she wanted. I stared at her as she slowly walked to the front next to Sasuke, seeming just as pleased to be up there. But my heartbeat only quickened when they glanced to each other, and spoke as if they knew each other. And Sasuke didn't sneer, or glare. He just…talked.

I lowered my gaze to the floor for a second, finally letting everything that I'd been pushing away catch up to me. Every feeling of anger and confusion, sadness or fear, it welled up inside of me like a balloon ready to burst. Why was this happening to me? I heard the song start, but I didn't want to look up. I closed my eyes, trying to find some reason for everything that was racing through me. There had to be something there, something I wasn't seeing, something that Sasuke had triggered with that stupid kiss!

"Naruto?" I felt a hand on my back, and I jerked up my head up to look at Shikamaru. He arched an eyebrow and I realized I was breathing heavily. I stared at him for a moment before I sent him a shaky smile, shrugging my shoulders.

"I must have…eaten something that's messing with my body. Damn that spicy food at lunch today! Next time I'm following your lead and getting the salad. You are the genius." I laughed and faked a grin, knowing instantly that it wouldn't fool him. Still he didn't accuse me, but simply looked up at the stage. I slowly let my gaze follow.

I didn't expect to catch his gaze as quickly as I did. But staring into a black stare made my own widen in shock. Had he been watching me? The entire time I was dealing with my emotions, had he seen it all? By the unreadable look in his eyes I couldn't tell. But just thinking that he did made me sick all over again. _I must look like an idiot…to get so worked up over one stupid kiss! _It was just a kiss. It was just a stupid kiss!

"S-Shika…I've got to get going. I'm really not feeling well. Tell the others that I'll catch up with them tomorrow or something. And keep Kiba away from any alcohol, you know how he gets." I didn't care what Shikamaru's response was. In fact, I didn't even wait for him to finish before I pushed through the crowd. I saw Neji and Tenten, but I didn't stop to say goodbye. I'd apologize later for my 'illness'. For now, I just needed to go somewhere.

So when I finally made it out into the deserted parking lot to find my car, I remembered one crucial detail. I didn't have my car. I had come with him. I was so frustrated with the situation that I kicked the wooden pole next to the car.

"What is wrong with you?!" I shouted, staring up at the sky. I knew I sounded crazy, but I was far enough from the school that nobody would hear me. The music was way too loud, even for the people outside. "Do you think this is funny? Do you _enjoy _watching me fall apart? What have I done to deserve all that you've been throwing at me?! I'm trying to be the best person I can, and so you give me this? You throw a chainsaw into my paddle-less canoe to see what will happen? How is this fair? How?" The anger and pain was making spiteful tears burn at the inside of my eyelids, and I pressed my palms hard into my eyes to keep them from leaking. How pathetic was I? To be this upset over my best friend. It was the worst possible outcome of the night.

"Naruto?" Scratch that. _Now _it was the worst possible outcome. I dropped my hands from my eyes and looked up to Sasuke, the only person who could have made matters worse.

"What teme?" I was tired. Physically, mentally, and emotionally tired. And I knew Sasuke could see that by the hesitation in his steps toward me. To make the stoic boy show anything other than apathy was amazing. Maybe me being crazy was finally making the emotions click for Sasuke. Whoopee.

"Is there a reason you're outside of my car, screaming like a lunatic?" So he had heard me. Crap.

"Just…letting some steam out. Guess I wasn't far enough, huh?" I laughed and scratched the back of my neck, like I do every time I want to look like an idiot so somebody will drop a conversation. He looked at me with those eyes, the ones I can never read. It made me shiver, but I'm not sure if it was bad or good. So when he took a step toward me, I quickly threw my hands up and backed up into the side of the car. But he kept advancing, kept moving until he had placed both of his pale hands against the side of the car, his body only a few centimeters away from mine.

I could feel my breathing increasing. My pulse was practically trying to jump out of my skin and run away with my heart, which banged angrily inside of my chest. No matter how red I was in the dance, I knew blood was surging up to make my cheeks brighten. I stared at his shoulder, afraid of the way my body's second shiver of the night was purely from pleasure. There was no denying it this time, because the truth was literally staring me right in the face.

"Are you feeling okay?" Against my mind's command I found my gaze rising. A pale neck, a strong face structure, soft lips, slender nose, and finally I met the one thing that brought the truth from my struggling body. I stared into Sasuke's eyes and my heart stopped at the very little, almost impossible to see concern. I felt my mouth go dry.

"I…" I liked him. No, no this feeling could have been just an infatuation. But it was so much more than Sakura. This feeling was eating me alive and filling me up at the same time. My body was falling apart and yet I didn't want it to stop. I had never felt so horribly _good _in such a long time. He had been driving me crazy without even knowing it.

And he was _leaving _me. I jumped a bit against the car at the vicious reminder of what had stirred these feelings to begin with. Why did any of this internal crap matter? He obviously didn't want me. Not enough to stick around this town. _But…he did kiss me in the hall. That counts for something right? _Yea, sexual frustration. The kid hasn't been near any girls in years. No wonder he kissed me, I must have done something girlish and set him off. He just trusted me enough to let some of it out.

My eyes widened at the thought. Could I just be like him? Maybe that was what happened! I mean, me and the dobe had been spending a lot of time together and we were both hormonal teenagers. Neither of us had done anything sexual past kissing, and the buildup was probably just set to trigger. It had to be that! We didn't like each other. We were just pent up and needing to get out.

"Sasuke," I breathed his name so softly, he didn't knew what hit him. Before he could react, I let my panic, fear and heart take over. Sliding one of my hands into his perfectly groomed hair, I yanked him down and kissed him. His mouth was soft, and I felt the same electrical surge from earlier ignite in my blood. My stomach did flips when I slide my tongue against his lower lip, knowing exactly who I was asking permission from. And after what seemed like forever, the perfect child made his first mistake by returning the sinful pressure against my lips. By parting his lips and letting my tongue search boldly into a place I had never been before. Sure it was sloppy and neither of us were sure what to hold on to. But it didn't matter. It felt good-no great-no no better than that! It felt…

Damn.

"Hah…" I jerked my mouth away from his after a few minutes of this, trying to catch my heaving breath. I leaned my head back to rest it against the car when pleasure shot through my body at the suckle against my neck. I gripped his back now, desperately wanting something, closing my eyes tightly as Sasuke seemed to understand the hidden words in my kiss. Feeling his tongue against my pulse made me moan, something that would have bothered me if not for where we were. Everything else was wrong, so why not make it feel right?

Deciding I was done playing weak, I pulled Sasuke away from my bruising neck and kissed him again, needing to feel contact with him to keep logical reasoning out of my mind. I felt his hand moving between us, looking for something, and I couldn't figure out what until the beep of his alarm shut off. What a wakeup call that would have been.

"Get in. Back seat." His voice was normal, not raised or breathy like I knew mine would have been. Damn him. Even when we were fucking around he still was able to keep his composure. I felt an evil need to hear him break. As everything else we did, I was going to treat this like a competition.

So when he pushed the front seat forward to make room, I wasted no time shoving him onto the seat. He sent me a glare that I shrugged off. It wasn't like that was anything new. It was good to know that even in an unreal situation like this, we were still Sasuke and Naruto. And what a perfect place to do this, inside this reality that only we knew about. I crawled over him, shutting and locking the door behind us. The last thing we needed was someone walking in on this.

We kept kissing no matter what we were doing. He would take my jacket off while kissing. I would take over the tongue battle while unbuttoning his shirt. And before we knew it, our make-out had left us in nothing but our nicely altered tuxes. And mentally, I was glad that I had bought this suit instead of renting.

I took the first step forward. Maybe I was too blinded by need and my throbbing erection that pressed into his thigh to care. I licked at his pulse and sucked, discovering his was beating just as fast as mine. I hummed gently which got a sharp breath intake in return, making me run over it with my tongue. Slowly I moved my attention to his collarbone, rubbing our hips together in a way that made me shiver. All of the repulsion and disgust I should have felt wasn't there. In fact, feeling how aroused my best friend was, feeling him pressing into my hips, only made me moan before capturing a dark colored nipple in my mouth. I sucked before breathing on it, pulling my head back a bit to watch it harden to the point where it looked painful. My left hand kept the other nipple occupied with flicks of my thumb while I returned to my previous work.

I could feel the strain of him holding his body still to try and prevent himself from falling out of character. We were in the back seat of his very expensive car, humping like male bunnies without a female in sight, and the icicle still couldn't get his tight ass to let up. Typical Sasuke. So just for good measure, I bit his nipple gently in order to get some type of human reaction from him. Finally a noise pressed passed his lips and I smiled against the abused flesh before soothing it with my tongue. He must have felt the curve of my lips against his skin because he sent a lust filled glare at me. I let his nipple go with a gentle pop, before I grinned up at him. But all motion stopped when I felt my hand's sweaty path had brought it to the belt of Sasuke's pants.

There was a moment between us where we simply stared. It was humid in the car from the hot May night and our play, but I didn't care. Some of my hair had pressed to my forehead from sweat, and my lungs hurt from how heavy I was breathing. Like always, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Sure I knew his body was rock solid and creating a teasing rocking motion whenever he would breath too heavy. But his mind was shut out from me. Was he realizing what we were doing? Was he thinking of a way to get me to stop? Or was it simply him trying to tell me hurry the fuck up because the dance would be over soon?

I decided I didn't want to know. So instead, I closed my eyes and kissed him while forcing his legs open so I could place mine in between them. Once I had gotten balance and my tongue back in his mouth, I let my hands quickly undo the last barrier of his body. Why I was so eager to do this I wasn't sure, but I just _needed _it. I was blaming it on the lust, and not the clenching of my heart at feeling how responsive his pink little mouth was to mine. Sasuke's mouth had become a drug and I couldn't tear away from it even if he wanted me to. By the weak groan that seductively filled our kiss when I finally slid my fingers into his happy trail, I doubted he wanted me to leave. The sound caused my own moan and the tight cloth that rubbed against my arousal became unbearable. Even his noises had to be perfect!

So in revenge I pushed away any thoughts of hesitation and slid my fingers onto the silky texture of skin that nobody else had touched. He went ridged for a moment before sliding one of his hands into my hair and yanking my mouth away from his. He didn't seem to care about the saliva that still connected our bottom lips. I started to pump his member as I had done to myself too many times to count, banking on the nerves to be just as sensitive. Sasuke had found a particularly interesting spot on my neck and licked, causing me to swear and jerk my hand faster. I felt the vibration of his cocky chuckle against my neck, and if not for the fact a moan filled my mouth I would have yelled at him. I got my revenge by swiping my thumb against the tip of his cock, earning a weak thrust of his hips and another suck to the pleasure point.

"Nnh!" I felt his hands skimming my body, making it hand to concentrate on the task at hand when two thumbs teased my nipples till I thought they would fall off in stiffness. Pleasure heated every part of my body that touched his skin, my fingers working frantically to bring Sasuke to the one point of this where he wouldn't be able to hide behind that Uchiha mask. I used the pre-cum as a lubricant against my palm, making the thrusts quicker with less effort. I could feel his heavy panting against the wetness of my neck, and his hips were no longer idle but meeting my hand. I knew he was close, so teasingly close, and he needed something to send him over.

"Fucking cum, teme." I don't why I broke the silence to breath that into his ear. We hadn't talked (verbally at least) since we had entered the car. But the hot breath against his ear sent him over, and I jerked my head back to look at him. I didn't stop my hand movements, though my brain went on auto-pilot at the memorizing sight in front of me. His pale body was arched, some sweat collecting on the skin that had barely flushed from his orgasm. One hand was still in my hair but amazingly not pulling any of it out, the other in a white knuckled grip on the seat in front of him. His hips pumped into my hand so carelessly while he rode his orgasm that I could only milk his body faster. His chest and neck were littered with my marks, and I knew the one on his pulse would easily become a hickey. Black hair was plastered to his forehead in such a sexy way that I couldn't breathe. His deliciously bruised mouth was parted and I felt my body jerk in desperation when the most pleasurable noise came from his lips.

"Na-Naruto." My name. He said my name. He didn't shout or cry, or anything like that. He just said it quietly while his body continued to soak my hand in his essence. But seeing eyes slightly unfocused with ecstasy and still calling my name made everything slam down onto me.

"Shit…." What was happening? Why did that make me feel so insanely good? Weren't these feelings supposed to go away now? Wasn't satisfying my lust the problem? His pleasure shouldn't have changed a damn thing! It shouldn't have mattered who was under me. This problem was about me…wasn't it? So why did hearing him calling for me make my heart skip and my mouth dry? Those weren't signs of lust or need. Those were signs of love! Of real, unchangeable love.

"No." I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. It was too much for me to handle. I couldn't be in love with him. It was Sasuke! Sakura was wrong, I didn't like him! I didn't like my best friend, I didn't like guys! It was all a fluke, a horrible mistake.

And before I knew what I was doing, I had shoved the car door open and ran out into the parking lot. I ran about two miles before I finally let myself fall to the side of the road in a patch of grass. I didn't even stop to wipe my hand off from the incriminating evidence, or grab the rest of my tux. I just ran as far away from that insane dreamland I had locked us in. The one I had started, with him. But no matter how fast or far I ran, my heart knew the truth. That somehow, during the years that we bickered, argued, and fought, I had found my important someone. And knowing that he was leaving me was gradually tearing me apart. Because I loved him. It was strange, staring up at the night sky as a car whizzed past me, that I remembered the stupid talk I had with Sasuke before we left my house.

'_Rules of Success'_

_Rule number three: Don't get jealous of the girls I'm dancing with._

_Rule number two: Don't leave the dance early, under any circumstance_

_Rule number one: Don't do shit in the car._

3, 2, 1…_heartbreak_.

**Wah!! I feel really sad now! Which is weird since I'm the one whose writing it…but whatever. I warned you this part was going to be a little angsty. At least I gave you all a little smut to nibble on. That and Guy and Lee dancing together…-shivers-. Btw, just to clear the air, I made it based in America just because I don't exactly know how school works in Japan. Also, I just used Temari's town as her last name because…well the Sand Siblings don't **_**have **_**a last name. But the rest I tried to keep accurate to the characters! I hope that you liked it, and I hope that everything made sense. If you want me to make the last chapter I will, but if not then that's okay to. Oh and for those who read my other stories, my two-shot 'Bed sheet' was finished. And if you haven't read that….well go do it! Grr. And give me pretty reviews! =) That way I can dedicate the last chapter to you! And you'll be able to figure out what YSA means! Haha, thanks for reading! R&R! Bye!**


	3. No Longer YSA

Okay, so I have written over 100 pages of Naruto fanfics in like, one week. You all must think I'm crazy, but you're all making me so happy with your reviews that I just can't stop! My boyfriend is actually very worried about me…haha…it's his fault I even like Naruto! So yea, I need to thank some peeps. **Rainbowpoptarts, purropoliprincess, Chibi Super Pan,Dante's Waltz, **and **Tarff **you guys wrote me such nice reviews and it's people like you that make me wanna be obsessed like I am! Biggest shout out ever to **Obscure Omen! **Yea, I know I suck at grammar haha but I'm trying. Thank you so much for the amazing overview, and I went back and changed as much as I could find. I just have the grammar of a third grader…and I'm a college freshman…-sweat drops-. But anyways, time for all of you to find out what YSA means, and what's going to happen with Naruto and Sasuke!

I'll give you a hint: Sasuke is _**still moving!**_ –le gasp-

This is the conclusion of BLB, I've had a great time writing it, so I hope that you all like it!

**Warning: ****This is a boyxboy story. That means that two boys will be doing naughty things. If you didn't get that clue from the first two warnings, then I don't know how else to put it. There will be a lemon in this chapter. Please be advised not to read this is you do not like lemons, or are too young to know what the lemon is. Otherwise, eat your hearts out =)**

**Disclaimer: ****The only thing in this fic that I do own is the car. No? I don't own that either? Damn.**

No Longer YSA

I was sick. No, not physically sick, although I think running around without my shirt gave me a cold for a couple days. And the people that passed by a half naked blonde guy probably thought I was a little out of my mind. So yea, maybe I mean I was sick in those ways as well. But the one I'm thinking of doesn't come from societal rules of indecent exposure or antibodies not working up a good immune system. My sickness was that I feel in love with Uchiha Sasuke, a boy who is going to leave Thursday morning at 10:30 am.

I didn't even take a shower until the next morning. Sick, I know. But I couldn't pick myself up to walk over to the sink and get rid of the only part of Sasuke that I could hold on to. His bite marks were all over me, surrounding me, beating me senseless with the fact that I probably would never get to experience anything like I did that night one week ago. There was no real way to cover them, so I just prayed that collared shirts would be good enough for the two on my neck. And that scent, that order that actually really didn't smell that fucking great, was mocking me with the image of me running away from Sasuke.

Oh, you're probably wondering where I was right now huh? G_raduation_. Oh yea, it's supposed to be the biggest day of my life, and here I go thinking about a hump fest I had in the back of Sasuke's car a week ago. I got a shiver down my back just thinking about our Salutatorian, who sat so perfectly straight next to Shikamaru. If you looked close enough at his pulse, you could see that he had a faint hickey just under the black shirt and robe. But other than that, he looked perfect. So perfect, I wanted to run over and show everyone just how high and mighty Uchiha Sasuke could be with me between his legs. The high arch in his back would be proof enough that maybe second place is better.

I felt myself blushing at my insane thought but I ignored it. I was angry and upset. Even happy people can have their moments you know. Everything in the past week had been a blur. I didn't really remember much besides coming home every night in hopes that somehow, I would get a text telling me to come downstairs and talk about what happened in the very same car I'd be sitting in. But not once had he called or texted me. And then to make myself feel better, I would lie and say that secretly he was waiting for me to come back to him. That he had his phone next to him, fully charged and waiting to be used. But this is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about. He wasn't like me.

Sure, he let me get him off. I mean, I'm pretty hard to resist. But just because one night in the corner of the parking lot, Sasuke became an exhibitionist with his best friend, didn't mean shit. I mean seriously, we were a bunch of high school kids who were meant to make really bad mistakes! So I was stuck with the ache in my heart when I saw him take the stand in order to give his parting speech to all of us. To me.

"Fellow students…" He began, as if he was so much better than us. Wow, the bastard didn't just say 'hn' and walk away? I was sure that the stick up his ass must of hit a nice spot today. I slid back in my chair a bit and played with the black and orange tassel that hung from my hat, trying to ignore the voice that had called my name that night…grr…What was the point of these things anyways? Sure I get the whole 'flip your tassel, you graduated' but why did they have to be so big? The strings kept poking in my eye and I was beginning to think the world was out to get me. Although, seeing two of Kiba's strings somehow get stuck in his teeth earlier had been worth it. Luckily his girlfriend was able to get them out before we had to walk.

Kiba asked Hinata out the night of the dance. I missed it, of course, but Ino told me that it was really sweet. He even got on his knee and everything, until Neji walked by. That had straightened him out real quick. I remember Kiba had wanted to talk about the dance the next morning, but I was in no mood at the time, so I made an excuse about having baseball practice and left a half hour early. I just sat in my car and listened to the radio, thinking about everything I had done wrong the night before. And like every horrible love story, there was nothing on the but sappy shit that I had no desire to listen to, but listened to it anyways because it made me feel like other people in the world were feeling how I was. Sadistic, thy name is Naruto. This happy ball of sunshine really wasn't in a good mood that day until I saw Tenten walking toward my car. Then it just turned fatal.

She had that look in her eye. You know the one women get when they know that something is wrong, but they're gonna beat around the bush until you tell them? Yea it was one of _those _looks that warned me that Tenten was going to try and be the first one to get me to crack about Sasuke. So when she hopped into my jeep in her little softball shorts and jersey, I lowered the music and waited to relive the pain.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here this early? Thought the boys didn't have practice for another twenty minutes or so?" I shrugged and gave her an Uzumaki grin, which I knew failed the moment she arched her eyebrow.

"I wanted to see you girls practice so I could steal some of your plays for the big game next Thursday." She rolled her eyes and punched my arm. Tenten was very strong and fierce, something I sadly noticed in almost all of my female friends. Why did all of the guys I hung out with have to be smart and the girls insanely violent? Well I guess Kiba and Hinata were exceptions. No wonder they got together, it was too dangerous not to!

"You were probably watching their butts you pervert." Oh, if only she knew how wrong she was…but instead of giving her what she wanted, I switched the subject.

"We're playing the Akatsuki's snakes you know." Tenten shivered as she looked out to the field, shaking her head. Akatsuki and Konoha were rivals, and had been for about ten years ever since they cheated our undefeated football team out of a win by paying the clock guy to work in their favor. Since then every one of our sport teams that went against them was like a battle for survival. Don't get me wrong, we still don't play dirty. That's an automatic kick off the team if the coach finds out. But that baseball coach, Orochimaru, he didn't care what you did as long as you won. So we always had to check all of our equipment and the baseball field before we went out there.

"I remember those jerks. That's the team that almost framed Neji so that he would lose his scholarship and wouldn't be able to play this season." And it was true. Somehow the players had snuck steroids into his bag, and then accused him of using them to make his swings better. The school had to do an entire investigation on Neji, and considering the lack of tolerance Neji had toward people touching his stuff, he did pretty well. He even had to pee in a cup and give them blood. After about a week, me and Tenten cornered the guys who did it and made them confess. The sad part was, they were more scared of her than me, and I had a baseball bat!

"Well Neji knows how to keep his cool when he needs to. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his school scholarship now that certain someone is going to be cuddling with him every night." I watched Tenten's face darken and she punched me again, much harder than the last time. I contained my yelp, but I knew there was going to be a bruise in the morning. "You two decide where you're going to stay?"

"Since Neji's school is closer to here than to Hokage University, we're thinking we might grab an apartment downtown and see how it works out."

"Jeeze, all you people are getting apartments. Am I the only one who cares about keeping family together around here?" I laughed, even though my stomach was acting up again from the memories of last night. She watched me for a moment (she was probably thinking of the best way to get out information) and then looked to the guys who were cleaning up the baseball field for our practice.

"I heard that Sasuke was also getting an apartment." She said it so passively, that I knew she had connected the dots. But I continued the charade and scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"He'll be back in a month. He can't stay away from his family long. Then he'll be banging on my door, bugging me about something else I did wrong. Man….what a teme…" I stared down at the wheel, my knuckles turning white from the pressure it was taking to keep my eyes from misting. I felt like some girl who had been dumped by her boyfriend. And me and him weren't even dating!

"I don't know about that. I mean he seemed very serious about moving away. It's right up near his school, so he can just walk to classes. Doesn't have to worry about driving." Tenten seemed to pause in her thoughts, tapping on her lower lip and looking at the sky. The one benefit of a jeep was being able to take the roof off when it was too hot.

"It is? Well that must be nice. Glad he told someone about it." I tried not to grind my teeth in anger. This must have been what they were talking about last night at the dance. It was obvious that the congratulations were for finding such a good apartment. "I'm guessing his dad's paying for him?"

"Oh no, he's actually saved up some money to pay on his own. You know how Sasuke gets taking money from his parents. It's why he got that job at the bookstore. I bet he's the only rich kid I've ever met that works and wants to go to college." That's because he's perfect. Everyone keeps missing this big detail. I feel like that Nancy Drew girl who kept pointing to the gun while everyone just walked around with their magnifying glass, searching for clues.

"How is he going to pay for an apartment by himself while going through college? There's just no way," I said, shaking my head. I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince her or myself that he really wasn't leaving.

"Well that's why he's getting a roommate to share his apartment with." I froze. There was no other word to describe it. My hands stopped moving, my eyes didn't leave the spot on the windshield I had been staring at, and I felt every part of my body tense up. Sasuke was leaving me. But not only was he leaving me, he was going to be living with another guy. A guy I didn't even know. I felt my heart truly break. In a desperate move to save my pride, I grabbed my bag from the backseat and pushed out of my car.

"I want to…get some pitching warm ups before the practice starts. You know how cranky Neji gets when I throw him shit to hit. I'll see you at the senior barbecue Monday." I didn't even listen to her response. She could have just told me that there was a bomb in the field and that I was going to die, but I didn't listen. I knew if I looked back at her, she'd know exactly what had happened to me the night before. I didn't want to tell her, I just wasn't ready yet. Maybe after he left I'd sit down with everyone and one by one, tell them what an idiot I was. They'd all understand, after all, who else but me would get into this situation.

I don't remember how long I threw for. I didn't even stop when the coach told me that practice was over. I just continued to stare at the target in front of me, thought of everything I was feeling, and threw the ball. Sometimes I would think of Sasuke's head when I was aiming. Sometimes I thought of my own.

"…-and we must always remember where we came from." Sasuke paused as if searching for something in the crowd. Whoa, was he still talking?! I just had a like, twenty minute flashback and he was still going on! Well okay, so the flashback probably only took two minutes in real like time, but still! How much can one perso—

He's stared at me. I felt my eyes widen in shock at the fierce look in his eyes, but I couldn't pull myself away. That was the effect Sasuke had on me, that no matter how much he hurt me, or how much he made me feel like shit, I couldn't look away from him. I mildly thought of all the girls that claimed to love him. Did their hearts start skipping beats? Did their hands get sweaty, and their stomachs burn with the need to run over and feel his arms around them? Did they think that one day, maybe twenty years from now, that they would see Uchiha Sasuke and still want him for themselves? Were they greedy and jealous? Were they like me?

"I want every one of you to think of the people in your life who have changed you. A teacher who said that you could do better and made you try. Your parents for giving you a loving hand when you needed it. A co-worker that helped you with homework and studying." A pause, and I felt my hands tighten in the stupid robe they made us wear. I wanted him to stop. I needed him to keep going. It was a horrible combination. "A friend, who annoyed you and helped you grow as a human being. The ones who have helped you on your road to wherever your life takes you. If you go to college or the military. Start your own business or work with your parents." He paused again, never taking his gaze away from mine. Someone please help me; please close my eyes for me. I think I'm falling in love with him all over again while he tells me goodbye. "Whether you stay in Konoha or leave this city for somewhere bigger and scarier. For things you may not be ready for and things you can't wait to start. No matter what you do, think of those people.

"Think of them as you stand up with your row. Think of them as you hear you name being called. Think of them when you walk to take your diploma. Think of them when we all officially graduate. Then after you've throw your hats, _find _them. And thank them. Because these are the people who made you who you are today, and every one of them carry an important part of your past. Make sure to come back to Konoha and thank them for everything that they have done for you. Senior class of 09," He's such a liar. He doesn't give a damn about the class. Not when he's staring at me that way. He wouldn't let me leave his gaze, not yet. "_Thank you_."

I'm not sure what I felt after that. I'm guessing I was sad. I clapped like the rest of the class and finally broke the spell, staring at my lap. It was times like these that I wanted to hate Sasuke more than anything. I didn't look up again until I heard Shikamaru walk up to the stand. His message was short, brief, clearly thrown together in twenty minutes and still knocked the socks off everyone that said he didn't deserve to be the valedictorian. Heck, I think even some of Sasuke's fangirls jumped ship. But they would soon learn that playing with Ino's possessions was a big no-no, and would return to Sasuke.

I watched as everyone went up for their diplomas. Shikamaru and Sasuke got their first for being smart or whatever. Then it followed alphabetical order: Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Kiba (yea, THAT must have been a fun combination), Tenten, me, and Ino with a grumble about the unfairness of her last name. I knew Sakura would tease her later for getting to be first of the group. The rest of the sweaty ceremony didn't matter to me. People cried a lot over dumb things like book signing and pictures. I think I was a little morbid after my eye-foreplay with Sasuke. After all, I couldn't even get to him with all of the girls hovering around him like vultures.

So instead, I went outside to get some fresh air. But the instant I took a breath, two hands were jerking me toward the baseball field. I looked down to see the pink and blond girls I was sure were going to be sobbing their eyes out. I could see the tear lines on their faces, but at the moment they seemed extremely happy.

"Hey! Are we going to have that threesome I always wanted?" Sure I was gay. But it didn't mean I couldn't still have some fun with the girls. Sakura rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"Oh knock it off. We've got something better planned!"

"Yea! Did I ever tell you that you and Kiba's dad is wicked hot?" I sighed and would have smacked my head if they didn't still have a grip on me.

"Yea Ino, only every single time you see him!" I laughed at the pout she gave me before I finally saw why they were rushing. There was Kakashi in front of the rest of my friends, reading one of his books while tossing a large baseball…no wait, was that a…

"No way! You brought a wiffle ball to my graduation?" I asked, staring as Kakashi looked up from the book and smiled. I laughed because in all honesty, I hadn't played wiffle ball since I was a kid. Standing next to him was Iruka, who looked less than pleased to be holding a matching bat.

"Well, you kids have just grown up too fast. So I'm teaching you a lesson." Kakashi moved forward, sliding his book to tuck into his arm and ruffling my hair. I closed my eyes and honestly smiled, something that had seemed to escape me the past week. I had a feeling that was the real meaning behind the game. But truthfully, what did it matter? "So you up for a game?"

I glanced around at my friends, who were now shrugging off their oversized gowns and throwing them onto the grass next to the field. I knew that days like these were going to be slim to none in the next part of our lives. Sure I was having problems with Sasuke leaving, but weren't everyone else just as important? I was getting so upset over one of my friends, when all the others were standing here with me in the middle of a gravel baseball field, sacrificing their time with their families to play wiffle ball. I had the best friends ever!

"Thank you guys…" It's kind of ironic that I did exactly what Sasuke told us to do. I thanked the people who truly made a difference in my life.

"I'm just going to ump with Kakashi and Iruka…no need for me to play," Our oh-so-motivated valedictorian said. I saw Ino tweak his ear before pulling him over to where she was standing, squashing his chances of running away. Maybe being single was a plus.

"Alright! Let's do this!" I smiled as I tossed my cap into the pile, pointing at Tenten as I spoke. "Let's do me and Tenten captains. First one to ten runs win."

"You're going down Naruto!" Tenten said, winking as she jogged to my side. And with Sakura, Shikamaru, and Hinata on my side, and Neji, Kiba, and Ino on Tenten's, we had the fiercest game of wiffle ball ever seen. Sure, other kids were getting pats on the back and pictures that they could look back on when they forgot the name of the other person in the photo. Sure, we were still in our good clothes, and people probably looked at us like we were crazy. Sure I had to pitch underhand to the girls because they threatened to beat me with the bat if I didn't. But in truth, it was probably one the best times I had that entire week. Maybe my entire life. Seeing Neji, the homerun leader in our league, get struck out by his own shy cousin was priceless. Seeing her congratulated with a quick kiss by Kiba (I don't think Kiba realized how fast Neji can run in dress shoes) was way better than anything or _anyone _else in that sweaty gym.

Of course we didn't win. Not like it really mattered anyways, because the game went on for a good while. Finally we, all eight of us, ended up back at my house, listening to "Soco Amaretto Lime" on repeat and remembering things from the past four years. It didn't feel like graduation. It felt like we were just being kids, like Kakashi had predicted. Speaking of him…

"Hey Kakashi?" I peeked my head into his study, knowing that was where he'd be to hide from the commotion. Despite his friendly, outgoing personality, Kakashi enjoyed his solitude. He was only 30, and yet I felt like he was the smartest man I had ever known. This sucks when you try to talk your way into getting a bigger allowance or trying to sneak alcohol into the house. He would always say some wise words, grab the liquor while all of us tried to figure out what he hell he meant, and would be gone faster than anyone could blink. I swear he was a ninja in his previous life.

"Naruto. How's your party?" He closed his book, which was an improvement from his normal need to keep the book to his face. I smiled and shrugged before jumping into one of his chairs, pulling it over to sit on the other side of the desk. Even though I know we were blasting the music upstairs, you could hardly hear it in here.

"It's fine. Kiba's got a black eye and I think Shikamaru fell asleep. How he manages it I'll never know," I replied, laughing and leaning back in the chair. He nodded once, titling his head.

"And you?" I blinked for a second at the question before shrugging again.

"I'm better than before. I've been a little stressed I guess."

"Because of a certain Uchiha I'm sure." How did he do that? He read me, and I mean this with the pun completely intended, like a book. Or maybe it was that whole 'wise sage' thing. I mean, he did have the silver hair. Iruka says it's natural and been like that since birth, which really creeps me out.

"Teme? Why would you think he's got anything to do with this?"

"Well besides the fact that I haven't seen him here in a week, you came home without him and half naked, and you two stared at each other during his entire speech? Lucky guess."

"Oh...you saw us?" Well duh, he just said he saw! Sometimes I amaze myself with my stupidity.

"Let me tell you something Naruto. I knew a man once who wanted to learn how to ride a horse. He went to a farm and picked out one way out in the back that had really caught his eye. But when the man got onto the horse, he hit the side of it hard with his shoe. The horse kicked him off and knocked him to the ground. The man was now scared of the horse, and left. The next day he came back to the farm to get his money. The owner tried to tell him what had happened, but the man ignored him and left.

"Five months later, the man decided that he wanted to try and ride that beautiful horse again. So he went back to the owner and asked. But the owner had sold the horse to someone else, and the man never got his chance to ride." Okay, either he was insanely brilliant, or a complete idiot. But taking my chances, I nodded slowly.

"So…because he left without listening to why the horse hurt him…he lost the horse forever?" I watched Kakashi nod before I scratched the side of my head. "Well then why didn't he just try to find the horse at the other stable?"

"Well actually, the horse was shot because it busted a knee a couple days later." I stared at him in shock while he casually opened the book again.

"This really happened?! I thought you were just making up a story to reflect me and Sasuke's problems?!"

"Oh no no, I just thought it was pretty funny that you two were going through the same issue. But I hope Sasuke doesn't get shot. I don't think they make good glue out of people."

"Oh my god!" I covered my ears and ran out of the room, missing the slight smile on Kakashi's face as he flipped the page in his book.

The next four days were awkward. Why? Because Sasuke kept getting invited to hang out with my friends. Well okay, they were his friends too, but I never thought that the others really talked to Sasuke. Until they all started to harass him. And what made it worse was that Sasuke was willingly coming. And he seemed perfectly fine too! I tried to ignore it, and play it off like we weren't having the longest silence of our friendship. I think maybe Kiba fell for it. Maybe. The rest knew, and were that much more persistent to invite him to come. Why? Because they thought it would be good if we 'talked'. Cause that happened _so _much.

The stupid horse story stuck in my head like…haha real funny. No matter what I did, whether it be errands for Iruka or extra practice for the game, I couldn't help but wonder what the man did after he had lost the horse. Did he continue on with his life and become perfectly happy? Or did he keep the horse's memory in his head, thinking of what could have been? And what would the horse have done if the man came back earlier? He may would have just gone 'hn' and kicked him back off…You don't know!

"Naruto…Naruto…."

"NARUTO!!"

"Ah!" I jumped and fell out of the round booth we were sitting in on Wednesday night. It was the night before the big game, and we all wanted to eat out to celebrate just in case we lost. And hey, if we didn't, we'd go out again. It also was Sasuke's last night in Konoha, and everyone had wanted to give him a proper goodbye. I only tagged along because I was hungry and Iruka hadn't gone shopping yet.

I quickly recovered as the laughter around the table increased. Sakura shook her head and pulled me back up, glancing to Ino.

"You're such a loud mouth."

"Well you've got a big forehead."

"Ino-pig"

"Saku-dork" I blinked at the new nicknames that were being thrown back and forth. It was so fun much to see them together.

"Now now girls, I know you both love me, but there's enough Naruto to go around." I threw my arms around the girls, pulling them into my chest for a hug.

"Let go of me! You're squishing my arm!" Ino whined, making Sakura roll her eyes.

"You're both squishing my body." I sighed loudly to ignore their cries of help.

"I just love group bonding, don't you?" When they finally broke out of my hold, Ino glared over to her impassive boyfriend, who was continuing to dip the mozzarella sticks we had gotten as appetizers.

"Hello! I was just shouting for my life, and you didn't even come save me!" When Shikamaru glanced over at her lackadaisically, she rolled her eyes. "What kind of a boyfriend are you?!"

"Here." He moved closer to her, gently feeding her the mozzarella stick before placing a kiss to her forehead. The unexpected action caused her to turn ripe like a tomato and eat the food quietly. The rest of the table laughed. Though very rare for us to see, Shikamaru was able to find ways to satisfy Ino romantically when he put the effort in. And it was always nice to see the quiet connection the two had, without them making out on the table.

"Uhm, guys…" Hinata's soft voice interrupted the laughter, and she pointed up to the two waitresses balancing our food. My eyes widened as I noticed one of them instantly. It was Temari!

"You guys sure eat a lot," She said, starting to drop the food onto the table. Somehow she had memorized what all nine of us ordered, and I felt my eyes narrow when she stopped at Sasuke. Go figure he gets the food last. "Oh hey king. How's the palace looking?"

"Not burned down yet." Was Sasuke….joking with her? No no, he was just answering her. Just giving her something to leave him alone. There was no way that Uchiha Sasuke was joking with someone so openly. I felt my hand tighten around my fork but I tried to shrug off the feeling. I mean, what was the worst that could happen with them?

"You still waiting on prince charming to move in?" Well I guess more talking would be bad. They become king and queen, happen to only know each other from the track team for three years, been in the same school for four, and suddenly she thinks she knows him? Pfft.

"Hn." I watched from the corner of my eye as Sasuke started to cut his food, still talking to the blonde waitress. I knew the others had passed it off as nothing because…well it was nothing to them. But to me, his best friend, it was something. "Haven't asked him."

"Well good luck and hurry up. Otherwise the clocks going to strike twelve and your kingdom will turn expensive." Then she did it. Maybe it was really in slow motion, or maybe I had been watching too many movies since nothing on TV was interesting anymore (News flash ladies, if you've been on Maury 5 times and still haven't found your baby's daddy, you ain't gonna find him). But Temari, in the most nonchalant way, tapped Sasuke's nose and walked away. She just walked away like it was no big deal! And what was worse, she looked at me when she did it! My blood boiled. How dare she openly flirt with Sasuke, my best friend, and then tap his nose! And looking at me just put the icing on the cake. She was _not _getting a good tip if I had anything to say about it!

"What the hell was that?" The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. He looked up at me slowly, the table instantly falling silent when our eyes met. I glared, as hard as I possibly could without hurting myself. I wasn't a pro like him, but I could hold my own.

"That was a conversation dobe." His eyebrow arched, almost as if to ask what my next move would be. I knew the others were staring, but at the moment I didn't care. It hurt me more than it angered me. And for him to just act so okay with it, like we didn't do something two weeks ago, really made me mad. But, as calmly as I could, I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"She's not exactly your type."

"And you would know my type….how?" Damn. Got me there.

"Well…because I'm your best friend! And best friends just know what types of girls aren't good for you." That's because, as your best friend, I say no girl is good for you. But if I had said that out loud, it may have been a bit much. Instead I watched him smirk at me, sending those once dormant butterflies into high speed. I missed this, a lot. And even if it meant I had to try and swallow the fact that Sasuke didn't want me like that, I would.

"Oh really, dobe?" He asked, leaning his arms on the table and watching me nod dumbly. He stayed quiet for a few seconds, as if seeing if I would suddenly spill something else out that I didn't want to say. I smiled as stupidly as I could, and he leaned forward to flick my forehead. "Idiot."

"Teme!" I growled out, crossing my arms and glaring. I could feel the table visibly relax, and even though I laughed with the rest of the group, it drifted off when I looked back at where Temari was working. Maybe I was being crazy, but was there a chance that Sasuke really did like her? I mean, she was pretty attractive. Not the hottest blonde around, because…well that was me. But I guess they wouldn't look horrible together, and they had some common traits, like people liked them.

But when I looked back to Sasuke, the boy who would be leaving me forever the next morning, I felt like that wasn't who he belonged with. I mean, we had known each other for years. We had done everything together, gone through every awkward and freaky step of our lives. He didn't text her when he needed to talk, and he didn't come to her house just to watch her eat ramen and comment on her poor diet. And he certainly didn't have her name on his lips when he came.

He couldn't leave me at 10:30am. He couldn't pack all of his stuff into small boxes and just drive off like he said he was going to. There was just no way. So when I drove past his house on my way to the game (even though the school is the complete other way) and saw no blue corvette, something inside of me fizzled out. I shook my head and sped down his street, not believing the truth. He hadn't even said goodbye to me. It was like he didn't think I needed to know he was gone. And in the back of my mind, the horrid little voice was whispering _I bet he told Temari he was leaving_.

Every cop in town must have been on a coffee break when I went through it, because I was going at least 20 miles over the speed limit. In truth, it was probably the dumbest thing I thing I've ever done, and I must have been being watched from above knowing I didn't crash or kill anyone. I pulled in the school parking lot, slamming my breaks when I came to his spot. It was empty. It's not like I wanted it to be full, but…seeming it empty hurt. I sat there for ten minutes, my car running as I stared at the scribbled name of 'Sasuke', which had almost been washed away from all the snow and rain. Despite every reason why I should have run his name over and parked in his spot, I settled for the spot next to him. Even if I wanted to park there, I couldn't. If I did, he would really be gone.

"Naruto," Neji said in a soft greeting. I nodded and dropped my stuff onto the ground in front of the bench. I sighed when I saw the Snakes warming up on the field, looking just as mischievous as ever. I glanced up to Neji, who seemed have his eyes trained on the third baseman. He was the guy who had actually put the steroids in the bag, but didn't get punished for it.

"Don't worry about these losers. Spit on the ground is worth more than them. Plus, they let your girlfriend bully them around," I said, rolling my eyes. Neji glanced down at me, and I could see the pleased look on his naturally calm face. Laughing, I stood up again and patted him on the shoulder. "Let's just beat the snot out of them so we can go grab some more food tonight. I'm starving already!"

"It's a good thing I know you too well. Otherwise your team would be in a lot of trouble." I glanced back to see Tenten, along with Hinata and Sakura, dressed up in school colors and holding out a steaming cup of ramen. My stomach growled as if on command, quickly moving forward to eat the food. "We decided to come be you and Neji's fans. The others are coming in a little bit, but Kiba had work, and Ino and Shikamaru got stuck with her mom."

"How did you know I was going to be hungry? Is this chicken? I love the chicken!" I knew they were laughing at me, and I heard the loud sigh from Neji. Choosing to ignore it, I devoured the food as quick as I could before I sighed in pleasant relief. "Alright, I guess I can kick some snake ass now."

"Let's go check the field now that they're done," Neji said, walking toward the field without my agreement. I whined a bit at his lack of patience before I dropped the bowl onto the bench, waving and shouting a 'thank you' to them as I ran to catch up with Neji. In all honesty, I didn't want to be alone.

So most of the time, to keep my mind on the game, I checked with all my teammates to see if they needed anything. Hey, even though I forget to eat, doesn't mean I'm not responsible when it comes to other people! I made sure the bats, balls, bases, helmets, and everyone's personal equipment was set. I checked to make sure nobody was feeling sick or nervous, and if they were I did my best to pull them out of it. I was the team captain and all; I had to make sure that our last game was the best it could be. It was the last time Uzumaki Naruto would be known as captain in Konoha high.

I had seen the girls in the stands wave at me or shout my name every so often. I saw Neji scowl when my brother jumped up next to Hinata, but seemed to relax a small tiny smidget Kiba only grabbed her hand. That was because I threatened to hack off every limb of his body if he got Neji's mind off the game. And I do mean _every _one. They were soon joined by Shikamaru and Ino, and when Ino showed them something on her hand, the girls freaked out. I stopped walking the field for the second time that day to try and see what it was, when I swore my eyes played tricks on me. There was no way that I saw a ring on her finger. But staring at the diamond that continued to sparkle in the sunlight of the afternoon, I couldn't deny it.

"Holy shit…" I whispered, blinking in shock.

"Hm?" I looked over to Neji, pointing like a kid in a candy store. I could feel myself jumping, just knowing how excited Ino would be. Which was good for all of us, because then she wouldn't hit us for a while.

"Look at the rock on her ring! He asked her to fucking marry him! Is he crazy? I think he's crazy." Despite my childish antics, Neji glanced to the ring and nodded before turning and walking back toward the bench. "He-Hey! Why aren't you excited?!"

"That's not going to be the biggest surprise of the night." He said it so confidently, like he knew how the entire rest of the night was going to play out. Him and his dumb fate crap. Probably knew that Ino and Shikamaru were gonna get married. I frowned before following him off of the field, listening to the umpire call for the game to start.

And what a game it was. I hadn't pitched so well my entire baseball career. I'm not sure if the adrenaline of playing the Snakes or the anger from Sasuke was what got me to thrown the ball so fast. But Shino, my catcher, was having trouble keeping his hand from bruising beneath the glove. Not to say the Snakes went out striking every time, because they didn't. In fact, they got about three runs off of me going into the bottom of the 8th.

We were up by one, thanks to an added 2-run homerun in the 7th by everyone's favorite hitter. I swear Tenten fell in love with him just for his swing. And the best part was, Neji had jogged over home before glancing back at the third basemen and smirking. The kid was so angry; I should have known he was going to try something sneaky. The game had been played too fair, since our people did the scoreboard and it was our umps.

I really should of known, coming two people after Neji's amazing hit, that their goal was the take me out. Not pitching wise, because they already had my clinch pitcher warming up. But to get the team's captain was like shooting the general in a war. It would leave everyone disoriented and unable to focus. So knowing that, I should have suspected something was going to go horribly wrong.

But I had been too distracted. But what, you may ask. And even if you didn't ask, I'm going to tell you what. I saw someone park in Sasuke's spot. I saw someone fluently step out of their blue corvette and set that stupid alarm. Black strands of hair framing such an arrogant smirk. I knew I was staring. Black eyes that hadn't left mine since stepping out of that car. A boy who I once thought hadn't said goodbye. Really, he hadn't left me yet.

It was Itachi!

Haha, just kidding! But wouldn't you be pissed if that was who I was really watching? Come on, I knew your stomach's dropped for a second.

"Sasuke…" I felt my hands tighten of my bat, and even though I knew I was up next, I didn't bother to watch the pitcher's style. I'd figure it out at the plate. Right now, I had more important things to do. "Teme!! You stupid idiot! What took you so long to get here?"

"I got caught up, dobe." I growled to hide the goofy grin that would have appeared. Leave it to him to miss almost all of my game because he got 'caught up'. Then again, I didn't even think he was going to show up…

"Well go sit your ass down before I hit you with my bat!" At my statement he rolled his eyes in normal Uchiha manner and walked over to the stands. By now the sun was sinking to the point where we had to use the stadium lights.

"Will you stop playing lover boy and get on the field?" I blushed and glanced to Neji, who shrugged as if he hadn't just said that in front of the whole team. How he had figured it out I didn't know, probably that fate stuff again. I saluted him and jogged onto the gravel. The last thing I needed was to argue with Neji about my sexual preference, when the kid would probably know more than I felt comfortable with. I got up to the plate, got ready to hit, watch two balls and one strike fly by me. Finally, my perfect pitch came.

And hit it I did. Right over the first baseman's head and out behind the right fielder. I didn't even look to my first base coach, I knew I was running. And when I saw my third base coach flagging me to third, I felt a little pride in how well I had hit. Maybe it showed on my face, before I went in for my slide at third. Maybe the third baseman had seen it. Maybe that's why the next few moments happened.

Maybe he was just a prick.

I felt my foot safety touch the base. I thought the play was over. And suddenly, I felt the hardest force on my head I had ever felt. The helmet was hit so hard, and I was so unprepared for it, that my head hit the ground and bounced off of it. And yea, helmets are good for baseballs, but when your head gets practically smashed into the ground, the helmet becomes an added force to the hit. I heard the gravel under my head move, and I remember staring at my coach's shoes as he ran onto the field to check on me. It hurt to move my head too much at first, so I stayed still. I just closed my eyes and waited for the pain to go away. But damn the ground was hard.

I guess while I was seeing spots dance in front of my eyes, the third basemen was kicked out of the game. He tried to play it off that he was just touching me in case I hadn't touched the base, and the force was just an accident. That didn't fly with the ump, and the kid was benched for the last part of the game. Not that it mattered, since it was almost over and I knew he wouldn't get any sort of reprimanding from his coach. Probably would get a pat on the back that…snake. Yea yea, I couldn't think of anything better to call him since what little brain I had was currently trying to balance again.

But after a few minutes of getting my bearings, I was able to get off the field. Sure my head hurt like hell, and the screaming of the fans wasn't helping much. But Sakura had Advil in her purse, and I felt some of the ache in my head go away. We still won the game, and I pushed away the pain to join my team on the field, where we proceeded to jump around like idiots and cheer about how amazing we were. The Snakes didn't hang around long, not that anyone cared. I was just happy it was the last time I had to see their ugly faces again. And this excitement came with me all the way into the parking lot, when everyone was leaving and making plans for a victory dinner. My friends included of course.

"So where are we going to eat tonight?! I am staaarving!" I shouted, stopping next to my car and glancing back at the others. Sakura only shook her head, walking forwards and hitting me, though she kept the touch soft.

"You idiot, you're supposed to be injured. How do you have so much energy?" She asked me, making me blink.

"Well, I don't feel hurt anymore. So now I'm excited again! And hungry, those losers wore out my ramen. So lets go get some real food!"

"Typical." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at my actions before shaking his head. "Typical Naruto."

"Aw come on guys! You know there's nothing in this blond head of his to hurt." As if to prove his point, Kiba grabbed me in a choke hold and gave me a noogie. Yea, just like we did in 5th grade.

"Aw shut up, you have even less than I do," I replied, struggling to get out of the hold. After about a little bit of play fighting, I glanced to the group. "We should just car pool; it'll be easier to find spots this time. Anyone wanna drive with me?"

"No way. Seeing you after that old lady cut you off on the highway, I'll never get back in your car." Ino said, rolling her eyes. So much for the glowing girl from before.

"How about I'll drive Hinata, Kiba, and, Neji, and Sakura can drive the rest?" Tenten asked, glancing around at us. I nodded despite my pout at Ino's earlier comment.

"Wait I can't drive all of them. I still have all that stuff in my car from cleaning out our lockers," Sakura said, sighing. I moved to speak before Sasuke's deep voice took over, close behind my left ear.

"I'll drive the dobe." There was a pause in the group, and I felt my cheeks start to burn up. If Neji knew about us, just how many of the others did? And how did they find out?

"Oh, good! I can fit the other two in my car then. It works out that way, yea." I could see the breaking of the silence did not go as well as Sakura had planned, but it was still a good try. She sent me a glance and smiled. "So, we'll see you later, okay?"

"You'll see me hopefully by tonight if the grandma learns to go over 10 miles an hour," I said, laughing to help move the awkwardness away. We exchanged our goodbyes, and in my oblivious nature, didn't notice all the smirks they exchanged behind my back. They never planned on seeing me that night, but went along with my crazy ramblings. I watched them pull away, Tenten's radio blaring in a fashion I knew Neji hated. By this time, the parking lot had been deserted. It felt weird, staring around at a parking lot that I'd never have to use again, unless I wanted to visit the team next year or say hi to some teachers.

I gazed around until I stopped on Sasuke, leaning against his car with the most bored look on his face. He was wearing a pair of nice loose khakis that had dirt smudges, and a black hoodie covering a band t-shirt I couldn't see very well. Not really his style, but the outfit looked _really _good on him. I came to the realization that Uchiha Sasuke could wear a paper bag and still make it look hot. Actually it would probably be better because then he'd be practically naked. And that was when I realized that he had been watching me check him out the entire time. Jumping a bit, I laughed and walked toward him.

"You're really looking scrubby today. Normally your clothes look very pristine. Getting sloppy on us now that school is out." I patted his shoulder in a friendly manner, trying to keep it as 'I'm so totally not in love with you and I'm going to prove it by not touching you sexually' as possible. And I was doing fine! Well, until he just had to say the one thing that would shatter that façade quick.

"Naruto." _Fuck_. He hadn't said my name in over two weeks, and I was starting to forget about how wonderful it sounded rolling off his tongue. I knew I shivered, and I knew he could feel it. I was hoping he would attribute it to the lack of a jacket, since I had just thrown a white tee and jeans in my bag to change into after the game.

"W-What?" Damn I stuttered. Double damn I looked up at him. This whole plan was easily falling apart at the seams. And it only unraveled quicker when his slender fingers glided up the inside of my wrist to hold it in his hand. I felt my heartbeat jump at the touch. His arm slid around my waist, and I'd figure out later it was to keep me from pulling a repeat from the dance. I knew I was blushing, and I really must have looked like an idiot compared to Sasuke. The bastard looked so calm and collected. How was it that no matter what situation we were in, Sasuke could keep a clear head?

"Do you like Temari?" While I, on the other hand, couldn't seem to get my mind to catch up in time to stop my mouth from opening. There was a moment of silence between us, Sasuke staring at me with a look that would have made me laugh if not for the fact I was nearly pissing myself in fear. I didn't want to hear him answer, so I tried to jerk away from him. See? The arm came in handy, because I was stuck like gum in your hair.

"She's not annoying."

"So then you…you like her."

"When I have to deal with her, I'm not bothered." I felt myself getting angry, and I expressed it by tugging hard on his hoodie.

"Stop doing that teme! I want to know if you're in some kind of relationship with her!" I shouted, tired of this mind game he was playing with me. I may have loved him, but if he didn't want me back than it didn't matter. And by the nod he gave me, I felt my stomach drop. No way.

"Yes."

"Oh…I….wow." I felt like such an idiot now, thinking that somehow any of these touches and feelings were aimed at me. But in truth, the only thing I had in common with his interest was our hair color.

"Temari's--"

"Wait—"

" –my tenant's daughter,"

"I don't want to hea—what?" He nodded, and I swear he smiled at the dumbstruck face I was sporting.

"I found out a couple weeks ago."

"But she lives around here! How can her dad live one place, and then own another?! How far away is this apartment complex anyways?!"

"You're such an idiot." Before I could defend myself, he was continuing. "We were talking about my payment at the table that night. She wanted to know if I had asked my roommate yet if he wanted to live with me so I could get his share. Since I didn't ask yet, I paid the first part for him." Well, I guess that made sense. Sasuke's 'palace' was his apartment. Oh duh, and she called him king cause he owned it now! But, there was one thing missing…

"Wa-wait. So, whose prince charming then? Is he your new roommate?" He rolled his eyes and pushed me toward the other side of the car.

"Get in the car dobe, we've gotta make a pit stop." I grumbled about secretive best friends before I moved into his car, not paying attention to where we were driving. In truth it wasn't until we had been in the car for about twenty minutes that I finally realized we weren't even in Konoha anymore. I looked around, trying to get a location from one of the signs on the road. But we were too far into the mystery town. Why the hell were we all the way over here? What type of a pit stop was this?!

"Hey, you're not trying to murder me are you? Because I know some crazy exercise moves that will kick your butt," I said, looking up at him and narrowing my eyes. But the reaction I got wasn't something normally seen with an Uchiha. He was doing the weird hand clenching thing again on his steering wheel as he weaved through the streets, seeming to know exactly where he was going. His eyes wouldn't look at me, which made me just as nervous as I knew he was. I meant the murder thing as a joke, but now I wasn't so sure. So I get my mind off of it, I looked up to the place where we finally stopped.

"Get out." Well he sure was commanding today. I felt the need to tease despite my nerves.

"Sasuke, I never knew you could be so assertive. Oh baby, no wonder the girls like you." I got a glare in response that made me laugh. So some things could never change between us. Like the fact that I'd followed him without question up the stairs. The apartment complex was actually really nice. Most of the time when I thought of apartments, they were shabby and run by people with funny odors. But this one was almost like a mini hotel. "Not bad teme, not bad."

"Hn." He stopped at a door with the number 43 on it before pulling out a key that wasn't hooked on his keychain. Maybe since it was new? I looked down, and frowned at the strange lettering on it. " 'YSA'? Hey, I've seen that before! You have a thing for that acronym, huh?"

"I'm surprised you know such a big word." I huffed and followed him into the apartment. Glancing around I saw a lot of boxes, showing Sasuke didn't have time to unpack yet. It was strange to know that all of this space was his and his alone. Well, until he got that stupid roommate that is.

"This…this is really nice Sasuke. I'm…wait a minute." I stopped at something so important, that I felt my hopes flare up like a furnace just being turned on. "This is only like thirty minutes away!"

"Exactly." He moved closer to me, and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. The cars bustled around underneath a slightly open window to the side of me, but I still felt like me and Sasuke were the only people in the town. Like everything else was just a background noise. He was so close, that I had to tilt my head up to see his eyes. He leaned down a bit, and I felt his breath against my cheeks. "This is why I didn't think it was a big deal, dobe. I'm still close to you and everyone else."

"B-but…why didn't y-you just tell me that?" I don't know why I whispered. Maybe I was scared if I talked to loud he would move away. I enjoyed the heat that was pressing against me now, slowly backing me into a wall. I got a thrill when Sasuke's arm rested against the wall next to my head. And I blushed at the touch of his hand starting to slid on the outside of my thigh. "Sa-Sasu—"

The kiss was amazing. I felt him pull our bodies against each other, using my thigh to part my legs for his body. I willingly moaned into his mouth while his tongue gently slid against my lip. I grabbed his hoodie in my hands, scared that the crack to my helmet had knocked me unconscious and this was a pleasant coma. I eagerly responded to the kiss, forgetting my charade of just 'best friend' to the need to feel connected to him again. The roughness we shared without hurting each other. How the wall against my back was to only part of this situation that seemed real. But god Sasuke's mouth, real or dream, was hot.

Pulling back from the kiss was a lose win situation. A loss because I couldn't feel his mouth anymore, and a win because my lungs could work properly. I was breathing heavier than I wanted to be. He gave a quick smirk before casually leaning down, licking softly at my tan neck. I bit my lip to hide the moan. No way was I going to act like a girl about this. I'd bite my lip in half before I'd beg for more. And I almost did when he bit deliciously against my pulse.

"Y-your gonna lea-leave a mark dumbass!" I struggled to get out, all while I practically ripped his hoodie off of his body. I grinned when I realized that it had been _my _band shirt that he had been wearing that night. "What, you mi-miss me already?"

"Needed something I wouldn't mind getting dirty during the moving." Well screw you too. And I would have said that if not for the fact his hands were sliding up my shirt, nails barely brushing the over sensitive skin. I growled in the back of my throat before I pressed my hips into his, already feeling the stiffness of his arousal. Not that I wasn't rock hard either. I lifted my arms and he pulled my shirt off, tossing it to some random spot in the room. Pleasure from his thumbs brushing my nipples glued my eyes shut. My thrusts from before became fast rocks, because I couldn't pull my hips away anymore than I could stop these feelings from taking hold of me.

Suddenly, I felt his hands grab the backs of my thighs, and it took me a moment to realize he was carrying me. Like a girl or something!

"Teme, I ca-can still walk!" I growled out, squirming to get him to let go. It only made me moan, the movement bringing me hard against his cock. How did he manage to make me feel so weak? Like maybe letting him win once wasn't so bad? I opened my eyes when I felt myself being dropped on a soft bouncy material. I glanced down to see the only thing put together in the apartment. His bed. The jerk planned this all out!

Oh boy. I guess he saw I was thinking about something besides sex with the fantastic Uchiha Sasuke, because I suddenly felt my nipple being pleasurably stimulated with his tongue, while pale fingers easily pulled the jeans off of me. I grabbed his shoulders at the feeling of his palm cupping me through my boxers. It was hard to concentrate on anything but the white hot need that was boiling in my stomach. But despite the arching of my back and rubbing of my hips, I still sent a glare down at him. Was it strong? Doubt it.

"C-Clothes…off…" I muttered out, tugging on the shirt for emphasis before my head fell back down on the bed at an especially sinful lick to my other nipple. I felt so good, that it took me a moment to realize he had left. I slowly looked over to the side of the bed, my chest heaving as I watched him pull my shirt off his body. I felt my breathing struggle for a few seconds when he revealed no boxers underneath his pants, a move I would have never thought possible with someone who played so strictly to the rules. And finally after kicking the clothes out of the way, he moved back to my body to place a slow kiss against my parted lips.

Yup, I was right. He looks even sexier without his clothes. Note to self, never let him go shirtless outside again. And I would have probably went to write that down, but Sasuke's hand gripping my suddenly bare member stripped my mind and body of everything but Sasuke. I never realized how badly I had wanted to get off the night of the dance until I felt his skin pressed against mine again. Oh yea, it was hot. So my hips wouldn't bother even if I tried to keep them down. Thrusting into that willingly stroking hand was better than anything I could have done to myself. I felt myself panting against his shoulder, and it was then I realized he had moved so I was above him, resting on my knees while our chests still touched. I looked down at him in confusion, but quickly closed my eyes when his thumb caressed the slit so softly, it almost made me cum.

"Easier for y-you to control your adjusting." How did he always know what I was thinking? I nodded and moaned again when I felt something cold brush against the back of me. I knew I couldn't tense, because the tightness would only make this hurt more. Still, knowing and doing were two different things completely. And knew that.

"G-gah! Fuck!" I pressed my face into the now vacant spot that Sasuke had just been. And where was he now? Currently licking the tip of my member while his finger penetrated me. It was painful and pleasurable, and I didn't know whether to hit him or love him more. Knowing that he, a boy who took pride in everything he did and would not bend to anyone else, was willing giving me a blowjob was making me harder than I though possible. I felt his mouth encase my tip when the second lubed finger (damn he was prepared) slid into my body like it belonged there. The pain was burning me, and I almost wanted to pull away. But I focused on watching Sasuke's mouth, which made the ache bearable. We went like this for a while, his fingers working me while his mouth brought me more pleasure than I could stand. It was torture when he'd leave me so close to the edge, letting my body shutter around his fingers before resuming his action again. It made the pain almost necessary to keep my orgasm at bay.

Finally, after the third time I almost had gone over, he slid his mouth and fingers from my body. I trembled at the loss, no longer used to the feeling, and quickly grabbed his mouth with my own while he pushed me back on the bed. I was so lost to the buildup, so desperate to finish, that his tip brushing my hole made me cry out some distorted version of his name. He grunted in reply before kissing me hard, his hand wrapping around my throbbing body and stroking it while he pushed into me.

It was the perfect amount of pleasure and fullness. The pain came second to my orgasm. I didn't care that I called his name, or that I had came first. The jerking of my hips in desperate need to keep up with that high quickly stopped when two rough hands caught my hips, heavy panting filling me ear with unfulfilled need. I finally dropped down from my high, wincing a bit at the feeling of something larger than fingers inside of me. It was a dull pain that was starting to dwindle down when needy kisses were splayed on my neck. The fact that I'd be marked by him in the morning was thrilling.

I wanted more. I was greedy in my need for Sasuke. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him down, so my mouth was at his ear. Growling, I nipped at the lobe.

"Mo-move it, teme." I felt him tense at the breathiness of my voice. Honestly, if it got a reaction like that from Sasuke, I could let it slide.

"Hn." But still no words! I'd have to work on that. But thoughts on working or doing anything other than feeling Sasuke start to move were not permitted by him. So I was taken off guard when he suddenly started to thrust, the feelings of pleasure making my body twitch. I wrapped my arms tighter around him, panting and barely (and I mean barely!) whining in his ear. It was hard not to, when someone as strong and beautiful as the bastard is pounding into your ass. It was enough to make someone lose their mind.

Especially when he touched something I never knew I had. The indescribable pleasure of having his tip rub the sensitive nerve I thought was impossible. I felt like I was having an orgasm every time he hit it, and I had a feeling he would purposefully miss it just to watch my ass thrust down to find it again. Because the feeling of him was addictive, and I couldn't stop the heat from boiling inside of me.

Sasuke was quiet throughout most of it. Surprise there. But when I started to press back to make him sink deeper into my body, I swear he moaned. The sound sent a trigger through my body, and I was quickly trying to push him in deeper just to hear it again. The thoughts of his release from two weeks ago made me remember something very important about the man that was driving me up a wall with pleasure. So I pressed our chests together, knowing I was going to reach another peek of excellence. I wanted to feel him go first.

"Cum." There was that sexy groan, and a sudden panic seemed to take his hips into frenzied thrusts. But it wasn't enough yet. I could feel him holding back from me. Growling, I pressed my lips to his ear and commanded his body to listen. "Cum now damnit. Cum inside of me now."

That was all he needed. His body went crazy, and I heard the quiet mumble of my name on my shoulder before feeling his body empty into me. The moment felt so good, knowing I was still on his mind, that I came hard against our stomachs. Feeling his jerky movements as I fell back down onto the bed that I didn't know I had been hovering over, I slowly dropped my arms to my side. The two of us, as in Sasuke as well, were panting. It was sticky. The room smelled of sweat and sex. I loved it. I had never felt so wanted before, than feeling how deeply his body wanted to be inside of me. It was enough to keep my grin on for days.

"So…that's the detour…" I mumbled weakly, getting a 'hn' in response before I felt him pull out of my body. I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling his weight leave the bed. Maybe he was one of those people that had to smoke after sex or something. Well, except he didn't smoke. He probably ate chocolate chip cookies and milk or something goody-goody.

So when I felt a small piece of metal drop on my chest, I shivered. So he had sex, and _then_ planned to kill me. It all made perfect sense now.

"You lose that, I'm not making a spare." I opened my eyes weakly, staring down at the key from before, sitting on my chest. I sat up, catching it in my hand before it could fall into the sticky mess on my stomach. Staring at the key, I frowned and tried to decipher the letters. But I stopped the time being when he continued. "Our landlord doesn't like making copies either. So don't go to him."

"Your landlord, teme," I corrected, feeling proud that I could finally outsmart the boy. But when I felt a chin pull my face up from the key to look at Sasuke, I froze. He…was smiling? Well, it was really small, and some people would just pass it off as a mini smirk. But I saw it as a smile.

"Ours, Prince dobe." And with that, he let go of my chin and walked to grab our clothes, seeming to be fine with the fact he was walking around naked. I had more modesty, and covered myself with the sheets…that were covered in stickiness…well it was still modest!

"You mean…this whole time…you've wanted me to move in with you?"

"Yea. So you better pay me back soon for the first month."

"Wait a second! What if I don't want to move in with you?!" He sighed and looked back at me. Okay, this time it was a smirk.

"You do. You've been moping around all week thinking I was leaving." Alright, he had me there.

"But…but that doesn't mean shit! Hell, don't you think about my needs too? I have to go to school Sasuke, which is all the way in Hokage! Do you realize how far away that is?"

"You're in Hokage, idiot."

"I can't be in Hokage, because Tenten said you were in walking distance from your school, and the only school in Hokage is Hokage University!"

"Yes." I stopped for a moment, processing the information. Uchiha Sasuke was a bastard who thought he was better than everyone else. He bought an apartment in Hokage, the town his best friend is going to school in. Wait wait, edit this part. Because Uchiha Sasuke just told Uzumaki Naruto, the most amazing boy that has ever walked the earth, that he is going to Hokage University too. He wants Uzumaki Naruto, the totally confused yet excited boy, to live with him. And he just, after fucking the hell out of Uzumaki Naruto, broke this news to him. I think that's all. Oh, and he has an acronym fetish. Got it.

"Why are you going to Hokage?!" I shouted, standing up from the bed to move toward him. I ignored the pain in my ass to focus on the other pain in my ass standing in front of me. Leave it to us to have a naked fight after having sex.

"Because they have a good field in education that I want to go to. It had nothing to do with you, so don't get all mushy." As if to prove his point, he flicked my forehead. I growled, crossing my arms.

"So you've just had this planned for a month now. Just assuming that I'd agree because I'm in love with you!" He stared at me with an eyebrow arched, slowly shaking his head.

"No, dobe. You are my best friend going to the same college as me. It only made sense. And how long have you been hiding that skeleton in your closet?" I blushed at my confession, shaking my head quickly.

"It doesn't matter! I'm not moving in! You're a jerk, being all…jerky and stuff! And secretive! You could have just told me what you were doing! Gah I hate you!" I didn't know how far I thought I was going to get walking naked out of Sasuke's apartment, but I didn't get to the door of the bedroom before he pulled me back to him, sighing. I struggled for a moment, not wanting to face everything that had been thrown at me. Fuck the stupid horse, I'm taking my money and getting a dog. A dog that won't do these weird things to me.

"Calm down, you're just being dumb." Oh yea, _that _makes me wanna stay. "I asked you to drive with me to the dance to ask you to live with me. Then you went all ' Naruto'ish and I didn't get the chance. So I was going to tell you on the way home, but you really didn't give me the chance before you jumped me."

"You could have pulled away." It was the only real defense I had. Because the truth was, I had done those things. And the fact that Sasuke was taking the time to talk to me, instead of being an ass and letting me walk away, should have clued me in as to how much I really meant to him.

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

"You love it."

"Shut up!" I glared up at his smirking face. He simply shrugged before dropping his arms, walking over to the bathroom in a way that made me unconsciously watch his butt. Bah I'm a pervert. Watching my best friend walk like that. Wait, was he my best friend? Or my boyfriend? Well, we had sex. But he never asked me out. And I wasn't going to do it! But I wanted to be…grr! Stupid Sasuke! At least I didn't have a fetish. Hey! Speaking of that…

"Hey, wait!" He sighed and stopped at the door, looking back at me. The bored look was back again.

"Yes?"

"What the hell do those letters mean on my key?!" He smirked and shrugged, opening the door to the bathroom.

"Means 'Your Secret Admirer'. Though…I guess it's no longer a secret." He paused, and I thought for a second he had been blushing. But I couldn't see, since he moved into the bathroom, leaving the door open. I wasn't sure if it was an invitation or not. I stood there for a moment, smiling as I stared at the key. The entire time I had been wondering if Sasuke really liked me, and he had known even before I did. It was funny how life worked out that way. "You better get me that money, dobe."

"What? I already told you, I'm not moving in!"

"Sure you're not." I felt my hands clench before I moved toward the bathroom, intent on killing him. But the killing turned to kissing, which turned into something else very fast. And an hour later, I was on the phone calling everyone to apologize for not meeting at dinner while sitting on an ice pack. They didn't say it, but most of them gave the idea that they knew about me and Sasuke before I had spilled the news. It was frustrating to know that everyone else in the world but me knew about Sasuke's feelings.

He still hasn't said outloud he likes me. I guess the key was his way of admitting it without having to get too far into it. He's still a bastard, and we fight still. I think he does it now because the make-up sex is amazing. Well, sex with the bastard is always amazing, because I'm in it. We're now two weeks into the first semester, and it's funny how much has stayed the same. Tenten and me hang out a lot on campus, and Neji stops by when he can. Ino and Shikamaru still live in Konoha, and their wedding is coming up in December. Ino is going crazy with the rushing around her. Shikamaru is still lazy.

Kiba and Hinata are still together, much to Neji's displeasure. Kiba's working to become a veterinarian, and Hinata is in school for clothing design. She's actually very good, despite her shyness. I'm planning on asking her to make me a new hoodie for the dobe's Christmas present, since I kind of ripped his other one without him knowing. Oh, and if he asks, it's not shoved under the desk in Kakashi's study. They still live with the parents, so it's easy to see them.

The only one who really moved away was Sakura (it's about an hour drive), who still calls me every night to try and get me to confess I love Sasuke. As if I'll ever do _that _again. So that pretty much wraps up our lives. Oh! And if you're wondering…

I moved in a week after the game.

**The End! Well? What did you think? I hope I lived up to everyone's expectations! I tried really really hard to make this as good as I could. Let me know what you think, if you like it, if you hate it, if you think Neji could actually catch Kiba in dress shoes….just your thoughts! Oh! And go read my new two/three shot called 'Bite'! I'm kind of sad it's not doing so hot =(. WHAAAA I lost my touch!! Haha just kidding! Well hope you R&R! Thanks! **


End file.
